Jen and Tilly, it's all over and it hasn't even started yet
by writingsomestuff
Summary: Jelly broke up, again. Tilly treated to tell Keeler everything so Jen reported the redhead. Which caused Tilly being expelled and jelly being ove for good. Or not? ! Follow me @writingsomestuf to keep yourself posted
1. Chapter 1

**New story, because hollyoaks screwed jelly up again! Hope you like it :) **

It hast been a week yet since things went bad between Tilly and Jen. Both the girls were heartbroken. Tilly was furious at her teacher for what she did and mad at herself for letting the women fool her again. The teacher was mad at herself for what she did, reporting Tilly and she hated herself for it.

TILLY's

The redhead avoided her teacher whenever she was in town. Not that she was there much, cause she had been grounded and kept herself in her room. Her room was a mess, all her drawings were ripped of her walls and thrown on the ground. Tilly had crawl on her bed and started writing things down but the thoughts hurt. The teenager looked up from her writings and her eyes now met a drawing on the floor. A drawing of a place she had been with jen. She looked back to her writings, felt a tear in her eye and started to boil. Tilly ripped out all the pages she had been writing on and shred them into a million pieces before throwing them into a litter. The girl collected all her drawing that laid spread all over her room on the ground and did the same to them. When her room was all cleaned up, she took the trash outside by the rest of the garbage. Tilly then went back inside, took a deep breath and opened up her math books. It had been a while she had seen those and now was the time to get back to her life and away from what the distraction that art has been for her.

JEN's

With much effort jen managed to get herself going to school, the day after she and the girl she loved so much had broken up. The teacher hated herself for what she did and doubted every minuted when she was in school to come clean about. The presentation was over and the news she herd of Keeler shocked her but happy at the same time. Later that day when the news had sunk in a bit, jens started to feel sick. Sick of herself. What she did to tilly and then just went on with her life and she then got promoted, it didn't felt right at all. Jen went to bed early, thinking about the last couple of days, what she should have done differently and ended up crying. Crying and crying, crying herself to sleep. The next morning, jen phoned the school and called herself sick for the rest of the week. She couldn't bare being in the artroom right now, the memory of tilly and her being ended it that room was just too much. The teacher locked herself up in her room, only coming out to use the bathroom and to grab something to eat. Although that wasn't much cause she couldn't eat anything at all. All she could do is cry and hate herself. Jens eyes felt on a notepad, she took it and started to write down her feelings until she got the idea to write tilly a letter. The teacher took a blanc page and started to write, ten lines were written. Then she rippe the sheet of the notepad, fumbled it up and threw it away. This happened about 20 times, she just couldn't find the right words. Until the 25th try. This was probably the best one she could come up with. Jen re-read it quietly out loud for herself and cried some more while reading, causing tears to fall down onto the sheet.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen folded the letter so it would fit in an envelope. In her best handwriting she wrote down Tilly's full name on the envelope, put the letter inside and closed it. The teacher stepped outside her room, which hadn't happened for about 12 hours. Straight away she walked towards her car and drove to tilly's house to drop of the letter. The brunette threw it in the mailbox at her redhead's driveway, looking around hoping to see that beautiful face. However she didn't saw anyone. Jen drove back home, she had a quick bite and then went back to her room. All she now could do is wait, wait for an answer, by text, by e-mail maybe even by visit. The night felt and eventually the teacher felt asleep.

MONDAY

Tilly still was grounded, she got a list of her parents with tons of tasks she had to do. None of them involved their daughter going out of the house. It were mostly cleaning tasks. The teenager didn't really mind, it would help her take her mind of the crappy things in her life. Her dad woke her up before he left for work as she wasn't allowed to sleep al day, so tilly got started right away. First thing was cleaning up the breakfast table and emptying the dishwasher.

That same morning didn't start to great at Diane's either. Sinead had been throwing up all night, keeping her mom awake, who was now having a morning mood. The teacher had slept through the noise of Sinead but she wasn't in a great mood either as she hand't heard response to the letter, neither this morning as woke up with no text or e-mail of tilly. Her chance to avoid the scene of misery was over now to, cause the teacher had to go back doing what she gets paid for, teaching. A day that could only get worse. Luckily for Jen she only had to teach in the morning, this afternoon she was would be free. Free time that probably would be spend by snubbing in her bedroom.

Tilly went on with her tasks by cleaning all the window of the house. First inside and then outside. It did help the girl to take her mind of the things. When she was cleaning the last window, the redhead noticed the mailman in the reflection. She turned around and saw him on the other side of the street. It reminded her of another task on her list, getting the mail. After she finished cleaning the last window, the teenager went back inside. She put the cleaning stuff away and grabbed the keys of the mailbox. Tilly took the mail, which was quite a lot inside and put it on the dinner table. Then she took the list and looked for the next thing to do. Just before she decided to get started to clean the bathroom, the girl's tummy started to growl. It was getting around non so she decided to have a quick bite. While eating her slice of bread she looked through the mail. Bills, advertising, bills, some more bills and on the bottom of the pile a purple envelope with 'Tilly Evans' written on it. Wait what …!? The redhead was surprised to see she had mail and such a beautiful handwriting, seemed like something important. Maybe finally some good news. Without hesitating one more second she opened it and started to read the letter.

**Please, leave a comment ;) More is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapter you've all been waiting for... Hope you like it, it's kind of hard to find the right words for this story... Enjoy :D**

The first things tilly noticed about the letter was the handwriting, it looked really familiar. Her eyes quickly scanned down over the letter to see who it was from and she scanned over the paper her eyes spotted something. It seemed like there were like some dried raindrops on the paper. What was a bit weird cause it hadn't been raining the last couple of days. The redhead's eyes scanned down and read the name of who had written the letter, jen. Tilly froze for a second and then let the letter drop down on the table as she felt tears building up in her eyes. She didn't want to have anything to do with that brunette anymore. The girl stood up, wanted to go upstairs and start cleaning but halfway across the room she stopped and looked back at the letter on the table. For a moment she hesitated but then she sat herself back down on the chair, took the letter and started to read it.

THE LETTER

_Dear Tilly,_

…

_My dear lovely smart beautiful redhead, I'm not allowed to say that to you anymore and it breaks my heart. All I want to do is whisper sweet names into your ear. But I'm not allowed to. You hate me and I hate myself for what I've done to you. It's all my fault, … I know that … and I really hate myself for it. I hate myself for making you cry and hurting you. I've made a lot of mistakes, I told you that and … I keep making them. Making the wrong choices, trying to do what I think is best but … I regret a lot of the choices I made. If I could do it all over again, I would have done things so differently. … Except for one thing, a choice I've never regretted, not for even one second … and that's … kissing you that day on the beach and the days after, telling you I love you. I want you to know that!  
It's almost been a year now, a year since I first met you and you know what, I still get the same feeling when I see you. Nervous, shaking, heartbeat rising, … You have no idea how happy you always make me just by being around. If only … _

_I shouldn't have let Diane and Liam push me to get the job at your school maybe then I would have still had you now. There doesn't go by even one day without me thinking of you and hating myself for what happened. Truth is I love you, I always have and I always will from the deepest of my heart._

_I know writing you this is a risk. Maybe your mom or dad opens this letter or your friends read it along with you or maybe you take this letter to the school headmaster and get me fired, … . Fearing whatever might happen when I send you this letter, … I'm doing it anyway. Cause if this could be the thing that makes you decide to come and hear me out, then this letter is worth the risk! Please hear me out…_

_Love,_

_Jen_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the kind reviews :D I'm trying not to mess things up. Enjoy!**

Tilly couldn't hold back her tears no longer as she finished reading the letter. They rolled down off her cheeks and landed on the letter. While holding the letter and staring at it she watched a tear fall on the paper and then realized those stains she had thought were dried up raindrops weren't raindrops at all. Jen had been crying to, she's been hurting too.

The teenagers first thought then was that jen had to thank it all to herself. Tilly was mad, not feeling sorry for Jen at all. In fact the teacher was right, she will show this to the headmaster and prove him with this letter she is innocence! She would tell him with this letter as prove, that it was her teacher who had led her on and she had been fooled by her tricks. But then Tilly's thoughts continued thinking, overthinking things and she read the letter again, read it word by word, taking in everything what was writing down.

The letter, the things Jen had written down, made the teenager think about all the things they shared and it brought back memories. Good ones, like the day on the beach, tilly never had experienced something like that before. The redhead also thought about the bad memories, how Jen had broken her heart by not leaving with her, those memories hurt so much.

'_But everyone makes mistakes don't they, every couple has their problems, isn't … ?'_ Tilly then thought to herself.

It was a beautiful written letter, words chosen carefully. Tilly imagined the brunette writing it a thousand times until it's just the way she wanted it to be. That thought made Tilly laugh a little, visualizing how cute she looks when she is writing, … .

'_She's just playing my mind again… Maybe she knows that she really went too far this time? Perhaps, Keeler had asked her something and Jen couldn't… How could she… Why did she wrote this letter… Did Liam and Diane really push her into getting that job… ?_' Tilly's thoughts kept spinning.

The redhead's eyes kept falling over the words _"I love you" "I love you, I always have and I always will from the deepest of my heart."_

These words messed up the redhead's mind even more '_How could she write down she loves me, after what she did to me!? Why the hell did she do that to me? I've done so much for her…_'

She read the letter over and over again and as she did, her mind, her thoughts, they changed every time. There was only one thing that stayed the same at the end. The questions the girl was always left with and most imported one was, the question _'why?_'

Tilly then knew there was only one way the get her questions answered and that is by meeting Jen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy reading ;)**_

Tilly knew it was she, herself who had to do something now, if she wanted answers on her questions. So contacting Jen was what she was going to do, but how? Going to Diane's house was probably not a great idea and she couldn't go to school either. The redhead didn't wanted to call, cause that way she already would have to talk to the teacher and that was something Tilly wasn't just ready for yet. Neither did she prefer texting her but that now seemed the only option. Tilly didn't know what she actually was going to say, what she was going to do and how she was going to react. That's why she wanted the message to be short and without emotion. After a few tries, the redhead managed to find the words she thought were right

'_Got your letter. I'm willing to talk!'_

It was already past noon, normally jen would have been laying down snobbing in her bed right now but things turned out different as she had to fall in for a co-worker, first period this afternoon. So the teacher was in her last class for today when she heard her phone buzzing in her bag. Because the students were working on a project she could have a quick look. When she saw whom it was from, the world around her stopped and went quiet for a moment. She felt a wave of emotions striking her and didn't know whether to be happy or scared. A few students starting an argument, what brought the teacher back down to earth. She sorted whatever those students problem was and replied on her love's, wel ex-love's text. _'Thank you! I really appreciate it! I'm free around 2, if you want to meet?'_

The student had been staring at her phone waiting for an answer. Several minutes later she finally got one. Jen already wanted to meet today, now, in a about half an hour!? Tilly wasn't sure, she didn't felt ready but she did wanted to get this over with and besides would she ever feel ready? Okay, Tilly thought to herself so now then it will be. Her parents wouldn't be home until 5p.m. so that gave her enough time to get out the house and be back in time without anyone noticing.

'_Okay, 2:15 at the folly'_ Tilly replied and went upstairs to make herself ready.

'_Okay, see you in a few'_ Jen answered

From that moment class couldn't be over soon enough for the brunette. It was 15 more minutes till the end of this period and Jen barely could hold herself together. She told the students to start packing their stuff and cleaning the classroom. It took those student about 5 minutes to clean up. The teacher decided it wouldn't hurt to let them go a few minutes early and so they did. When Jen arrived at the folly it was only just a few minutes past 2. The brunette walked around a bit and then all of a sudden heard some voices. With a tiny heart she quietly walked up towards them, while her mind started to freak out. _'Was tilly already there? Did she bring someone? What if this was a trap just to get her exposed? How should she explain herself? Were there going to be cops involved too? What if …?'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry about the delay, tried to upload it earlier today but apparently something went wrong. **_

_**So now it's finally on, enjoy :D**_

The teacher didn't know what to think of those voices she heard. Would this, now, within seconds, within minutes be the end of her career, the end of her life, the end of herself and Tilly? Jen hid herself behind some bushes so she could have a peek, to see who were going to be the ones ending her, … and her everything. Scared to see who it would be she slowly moved her head to the side, looking very carefully while her heart was beating out of control from angst. Her eyes felt onto a group of people standing with their backs to her. One of them moved and soon the others followed, she had a clear view on them now and she let out a quiet breath. A relieved breath, as she had seen it where just teenagers hanging out. Although not completely relieved cause those kids being here also would mean she and Tilly could meet up, at least not here. The teacher immediately grabbed her phone, to text the girl that used to be her little redhead to tell her there were people at the folly and to ask if she new another place where they could meet up.

Tilly was just about to lock the door behind her when her phone started beeping. She sighted as she read the text of the teacher. Where could they possibly meet up now without anyone seeing them? Then it hit the girls mind, she was home alone till 5 p.m. so the teacher could just come over to her home. She texted Jen to come over to hers, a few seconds later she got an reply saying she will be over in 10 minutes. Tilly was quite stressed out about the whole meeting but as it what at her own home it gave the teenager some sort of safer feeling. Not that she had to be scared of the teacher but it was like a home match, which made her feel kind of more secure.

The redhead let herself back in and sat herself down on the couch, watching the clock carefully. Only 8 more minutes. The nerves were taking over… . She quickly cleaned up a bit. Grabbing all the magazines, putting them on a little pile together, next to the mail. Tilly looked at the time and then saw her reflection in the mirror next to the clock. Looking at herself, her mind starting to think again, what would she say? The sound of the bell took her out of her own little hypnosis. She took a deep breath, pulling herself together and walked to the door.

'_Hi'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Again i'm sorry for the delay, here the 2nd chap for today!**_

_**Please leave a review :D or tweet me writingsomestuf  
Follow me on twitter so i can keep you up to date ;)**_

_**If you have any idea how the story should continue or something that could happen, inspire me :)**_

_**Have a good weekend! Enjoy!**_

Jen's sounded happy, that's because she was happy to see Tilly, in fact she was really happy to see her. The brunette had been waiting to see that pretty face she loved, for a long time now. However the way she sounded was in complete contrast with the way she looked, she looked miserable. The teacher hadn't looked that bad this morning at collage and whenever she was around other people. Like Diane, Liam, Sinead, Jean-Paul or some other people, then she always managed to put up her mask. But as soon as they were gone and the brunette was all alone, her masked dropped and tears started flowing down. On her way she had been crying, it was still visible. Even tough the teacher had pulled herself back together at the corner of Tilly's street and quickly put on some make up to disguise her sad eyes. The redhead too could see that not long ago tears had been rolling down from her face.

'_Come in' Tilly finally replied after a few seconds of silence, while holding the door open and making a hand gesture to enter._

'Yeah, okay, erm thank you' stumbled the brunette and walked into the house.

Both of them felt weak, they could barely stand on their legs. Jen looked over to the sofa and tilly caught her gaze.

'_You can go sit down if you want to'_

Jen smiled weak and went to sit down, follow by the redhead who sat herself down into her dad's comfy chair.

The teachers heart was beating, really fast, her legs were shaking and she tried to calm herself down. She was looking down while tilly was staring at her with questioning eyes, waiting for her to speak. Jen took a deep breath and looked up to Tilly.

'So, … erm … thanks for letting me come here' managed the teacher to speak

'_Oh yeah, no problem, my parents aren't home till 5 so ... .'_

A simple but shy and quite unsure smile appeared on jen's face as she looked to the girl she would love to kiss at this very moments. She loved the way 'her' girl looked, her eyes so bright by the light shining though the window and making them so clear, sparking. How could she have hurt this girl so much!

'I'm so sorry Tilly, I really am.' Began Jen

Tilly saw her teachers face getting emotional and working really hard not to let those emotions, those tears show and actually so was she… .


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 10 minutes now since Jen had stormed out of the house in tears. Leaving Tilly perplex after she had blabbed out everything inside her head while bursting out in tears right in the middle of all it. The brunette then had finished her speech by gently kissing her lips for maybe not even a second. It had felt so good to feel those lips again, both the girls thought so. They both had wanted to wrap their arm around each other and kiss and kiss and kiss again but that didn't happen. Tilly was in a too shocked state after everything that just happened and Jen she was too afraid, too mad on herself, … .

'I'm so sorry' had been Jen's last words. Tilly could still see the way she looked when she spoke them. It was like, ... like something inside the brunette just snapped and she got lost inside herself.

Seeing her teacher like that was really painful.

Tilly wasn't supposed to be feeling the way she did, she supposed to be mad and angry for that woman but now she only ... felt sad for her. The way her former girlfriend looked and was acting, it seemed like she was suffering more from this then Tilly herself.

Days went by and Tilly hadn't seen or heard from her teacher since she left her house in tears. The teenager had wanted to call, text or visit her but she ... She just didn't. There was always something stopping her. Tomorrow Tilly would be going back to school and because of the she didn't close an eye that night. Not because all the questions and looks people would give her but because that afternoon she would have to face Jen and she had no idea at all what to expect. What should she say, how was she supposed to act towards the teacher?

The morning came faster then expected. About 10 minutes for her first class the teenager arrived at school. Hurrying through the hallways to her homeroom trying to avoid everyone she suddenly stopped. She couldn't believe what she saw, this couldn't just be real, was it!?


	9. Chapter 9

**A second chapter for today! Just finished it so I thought why not upload it as you all seem curious! I'm spoiling you!**

**Leave a comment please, on here or twitter writingsomestuf**

There she was the same brunette that had been crying like a little child only a few days ago and now, … now she just sat there laughing her ass off, having the best time of her life. _How could she!? So her crying had all just been an act!? __Right, good job tills, she just got you fooled again__!_

During classes Tilly kept herself quiet. George sure did notice she was back and came up to talk to her but he soon was dragged away by Phoebe, which the redhead didn't mind at all.

If there would be anyway to just skip this afternoon, she would right away but unfortunately there wasn't! So first class this afternoon she had to endure the present of the women who she now couldn't stand no longer! _How stupid has she been for even believing she had been suffering from all this too!? Jen was just a … a selfish bitch, coward!_ Never would she ever forgive her! Tilly thought to herself as the class was waiting for miss Gilmore to enter and begin with today's lesson.

'Good afternoon class' Jen started and continued with her class.

The moment she entered she had seen her redhead and instantly felt a bit weak. But like always she put on her mask and just started with a new chapter of the art history.

The teacher kept looking over to the redhead and soon saw Tilly wasn't with her mind in class, in fact she was not interested at all and ignored the women.

The bell signal stayed away for like years and when it finally went off it was the biggest relieve for the redhead. Finally free from this tortures class. As fast as possible she left this classroom and run to the toilets to escape, … well just everyone. All she wanted to do now was go home but there was still one class.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am testing your patients I know :p but things are about to happen! More is coming soon! :D**

This last class at least went by quicker the previous one and soon it was time to get home. When she gathered her stuff Tilly noticed her handbag was missing. It didn't take long for the redhead to figure out she had probably forgotten it in the art room. Oh no, she thought to herself, this would mean she had to face Jen once again today.

The art room was open and Jen wasn't there. Maybe she had some luck after all. It only took a minute for the redhead to find her bag as laid still at the chair she sat during class.

Just as she grabbed it she heard some weird noise coming from the cupboards. Was somebody locked up in there? Tilly walked over, opened the door slowly and was shocked by what she saw.

A women was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up against her body and her head buried in her hands. She lifted up her head as light lighted up the darkness in the small room.

Jen!

_Tilly didn't know what she had to think of this. Now she was crying again, this morning she was laughing like she was at some comedy show and now ... back in tears. Wait maybe she knew I was coming, she saw my bag and know i would cone back for it so that's why she started her little show again.._

'Oh really now!?'

The teacher didn't understood what Tilly meant and just sat there speechless, taking in the words her girl just said to her, trying to figure out what she meant by them. She tried to stop crying so she could say something back, she managed to slow the tears down and hold them back a few seconds didn't stop running down her cheeks.

Eventually she manage to stumble out 'What do you mean?', while pulling herself up and standing in front of the girl that used to be hers.

'You know all good what i mean!' snapped the redhead back

_The brunette didn't know… . What did she mean by her "pretending to be sad!?" Clearly she had recently done something wrong, … again, … again she had hurt the girl she loved so much without even realizing it. How could she? What had she done? _All those thoughts flashing real quick, in only seconds, through her mind made the brunette's efforts to hold her tears back snap and again tears started to stream out of her eyes.

'I... I ... Don't... I ...' the teacher stuttered looking unsure, scared, vulnerable, sad, anxious, kind of lost. '…I … I'm sorry ... I've got to go!' She said and escaped out of the cupboard, again Jen running away from Tilly, straight back to her room. The redhead could only watch the teacher walk away and was left once again with a head filled with questions. _What has been going on now, … crying then laughing and then crying again? Was Jen really hurt then or could this still be a part of her act?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enjoy :) and share your thoughts on my writings ;) **_

'Jen, ... Jen...' Diane called out knocking onto the teacher's locked door. 'Come on Jen what is it that's bothering you? You haven't been out the house all weekend. Why don't we go for a nice walk? '

But things stayed quiet as Jen wasn't giving any response so Diane went back downstairs!

A few hours later Jen headed down after she grabbed herself together and had cleaned up her face a bit too hide the signs that gave away she had been crying. The teacher was acting like nothings wrong. Diane however was doubting she was okay but as she saw jen eating the first decent meal in days, the plate she had left for her, it calmed her down. When she finished her plate Jen excused herself and told she was going for a walk like diane had told but she preferred going on her own. She needed the air and some time to think.

Quickly she grabbed her sketchpad before leaving the house. Turning into a road and then following a path, the path leaded to the folly. Sitting herself down in the grass against a tree, the teacher started drawing. Eyes, green eyes, sparking eyes, the most beautiful eyes, Tilly's eyes. Eyes in tears, ... with real tears of her own falling down onto those drawings.

That moment Tilly was walking back home on her way from a friends house after finishing a project they had to do for school. She took a shortcut and passed the folly. When walking through she saw and heard someone quietly crying. As soon as she laid eyes on the figure against the tree she knew it was Jen.

So now she's crying again? The redhead remembered seeing the teacher at school the morning of her first day back and she had been laughing. Later that day Jen had been crying again but that was probably because she had noticed Tilly left her bag in the art room. But why hadn't the teacher brought it back to her sooner? Or picked it up and kept it somewhere safe? It still laid on the ground at her chair, the place Tilly had forgotten it… . So maybe she didn't knew she was coming back to the art room and … . Neither did she knew she was their at this very moment… , there was no way Jen could know she would be crossing this path right now, … . Arranging her thoughts, looking at the women against the tree, searching to find an explanation, … and then suddenly things became clear for the redhead!


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is what I got so far, it's short I know but now I've time to right so maybe I'll update later tonight… enjoy reading and leave a comment! :) **_

It hadn't been an act, well at least not all of it, not the crying. Jen couldn't possibly know she was there so her crying wasn't an act, it was how she really felt! Sad, hurt, in pieces, lost, … . Why else would she be crying in this dark lonely place? Tilly heard and saw the teacher sit there, it was heartbreaking. The teenager couldn't just walk away, not again, this time she wouldn't leave someone by herself. So she quietly walked up to her... Not knowing what was about to happen. Would she just run away again? Or would she have the courage to talk this time?

'Hello there' tilly quietly said, almost whispering

It made the teacher jump, surprised someone was there and was talking to her. Immediately stopping her snob cause of the shock that someone caught her and she wanted to look stronger. Jen lifted her head up to see who it was, a little scared it might be the person she thought the voice was from. And it was her, the only girl who she never could stop thinking about, Tilly.  
'Erm … h … hi' stumbled the teacher out after a minute or two of silence.

Meantime the redhead had walked closer. As she waited to get greeted back she look down and her eyes felt on Jen's drawings. They looked very dark, and sad, … . The brunette caught her stare, she then quickly closed her sketch path and looked down too it shy to avoid eye contact with the girl she loved.

'Can I sit down with you for a bit please?' asked Tilly


	13. Chapter 13

_This one is longer, changed this part a few times so hopefully you like this version. _

_Happy Valentine's day for all you Jelly-lover! :D _

_Let me know what you think of it!_

Jen took a deep breath, held the air lock in her lungs for several seconds and then let the air escape. That way the teacher tried to calm herself down some more. She moved a bit more to the side, making place for Tilly to come and sit down next to her on the blanket she was sitting on. The redhead took the hint and joint the brunette on the blanket.

Tilly quietly said 'thanks' and smiled, looking in the direction of the brunette

The teacher weakly smiled back, her tummy filled with nerves. Looking at the redhead for less then a second and then staring back down to the sketch path on her legs.

'jen …' carefully spoke the redhead to get her to face her but the teacher didn't 'Jen, … please look at me…' she asked

Trying her best not to start crying she answer really quiet 'I … I can't'

'It's okay Jen, please just loo…'

'I'm sorry, …I can't, …' jen all of a sudden blabbed out, interrupting Tilly's kind request. 'Why are you here, you shouldn't be here, you should be home or with friends, having fun, … why aren't you yelling at me, why are you being nice to me, you should hate me, hate me, I even hate myself, I can't stand the thoughts of what I've done to you, I loved you so much, I've truly loved you more then anything, and still do but, … I know how much I hurt you and I'm so sorry for doing that to you'

Jen rattled at a stretch, got emotional, only lifted her head for seconds before letting it fall back down again and she continued speaking at the same high speed.

'I never should've told Keeler, I didn't know he was going to expel you but I've never should have told him, I've never should have taken the job in the first place, you have all the rights to hate me, I hate myself for what I did too, I never will forgive myself, you shouldn't either, but I'm so sorry tilly, just take the letter and go, go to the head and tell him, cause I don't deserve you'

Jen was speaking quickly, very quickly, blabbing it out, in like a confused way, like she was about to break down any seconds. It got to Tilly. The way she was talking showed how Jen really felt, how much she suffered too. How much she had loved tilly and actually still loves her.

'You hate me and you have every right and I hate myself too, I hate what I did, I am so stupid, it was so selfish of me, I should have helped esther, I shouldn't have left her alone, I should have known, I should have told keeler I saw her, I shouldn't have let him shut me up, I shouldn't have taken this job here, I never should have, I should have gone on that trip with you and never coming back'

… and then it had come to that moment, the breaking point. The teacher could keep herself together any longer and burst out crying but kept talking.

'I never, … you don't deserve …, why aren't you yelling at, you should be yelling, yell at me, say you hate me, I know you do, cause I do, I'm so sorry Tilly, … I am so sorry, know that will you, I am sorry, I never … I … Tilly…'

Tilly couldn't believe what she saw it was like Jen just snapped, completely in tears, crying real loud, you almost couldn't understand anymore a word she was saying. It was horrible and made the redhead begin to cry too. Jen heard and saw the girl she adored so much starting to cry now to, because of her!

'Oh no, no you shouldn't be crying, oh no , I'm only making it worse, don't cry please don't , you , … it's … tilly I am sorry, please don't cry, … I … it's not you … i'm sorry, … I'll leave, I don't deserve your tears, … tilly … I … I'm sorry, stop crying please'

Jen tried to wipe off the redhead's tears while saying these things, apologizing in the hope Tilly would stop crying. The student only could watch to how her former girlfriend was caring so much about her. Trying to stop her tears while tears still wear rolling down of the brunette her own face. Hearing her apologizing for everything, seeing her broke, knowing how much the brunette loved her and she feeling she still loved her teacher too. Tilly had to do something, something to shut the brunette up and let her know it's all going to be okay. Tilly placed her hands on either side of jen's head, wiping her tears away with her tumbs, pulling her head closer and then pressing her lips against those of the teacher. Pressing them hard against each other, so Jen would shut up and kiss her back


	14. Chapter 14

_**I struggling with the next chapter as I am a bit short on inspiration… Any idea's?**_

The kiss worked, Jen stopped talking. Surprised by the kiss she froze for a second but she sure did loved to feel tilly's lips against hers. They fitted so perfectly together! She had missed those lips so much, they always made her feel better right away, including now. Never could she resist those full, kissable lips. So she kissed them back and it calmed herself down.

Jen then suddenly pulled away 'Tilly, …' she began, trying to say something.

However Tilly, put her finger on Jen's lips so she wouldn't say anything more. Staring into her dark brown eyes, almost getting lost in them. Then pulling Jen close, wrapping her arms around her and the teacher doing the same with her. Holding each other tight, Tilly whispered 'I love you too Jen' in a sweet angel's voice.

A tear felt down out of Jen's brown eyes, a tear of joy. Hearing Tilly say her that she loved her too made her so happy causing to squeeze her arms around her love even tighter.

They just sat there like that for a while, holding each other. In silence, enjoying the feeling of their body's so close against each other. Feeling safe as the felt arms around themselves. This felt so trustful. Neither of them wanted to let go of the girl they were holding so tight ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you all for those who have shared their idea's! It inspired me and I've come up with something! I want it to be kind of different ;) so I'm working on it! Last chapter was really short as I hadn't much idea's then, this one isn't too long either but next one is probably going to be longer! Don't know when I'm going to be able to post it as I'm going to busy the next days! Enjoy reading! :D Leave a review, PM me or tweet me writingsomestuf _

Both the girls now laid in bed, alone, each in their on bed. Laying awake, not being able to sleep. Because they felt a feeling inside of them, it made their heart beat really fast. It was a feeling filled with happiness, with joy. You know that feeling someone gives you, the one you love, when you see her, think of her or even just hear her name. That feeling. All you wanna do then is run to that person, no matter if it's a hundred degrees or rain is felling down like big ocean waves, you want to run to that person wrap your arms around her and kiss her. That's the feeling both girls were feeling right now.

They had kept their embrace at the folly for like for an eternity until Tilly's mom had called. She asked to come home, saying she was worried where she was that late at night. The teenager didn't want to go but as she had told her mom she would have been home after dinner and now almost being midnight, it was probably better if she did. Her mom sounded really worried and she didn't want to get grounded or something. The reunited lovers, said their goodbyes, not wanting to let go but having to. Walking home, looking behind them with their eyes locked on each other's until they were out of sight.

'Home safe? x' was a text the redhead received just before she had walked in the front door.

Before answering Tilly went to her room. Quickly making some excuse to her mom why she was so late, blaming it on her students friends.

'Yes! All safe under my warm sheets in bed. Something is missing tho! X'

Jen smiled as she read her love's text and replied ':) sounds cosy, wish I was there! Tilly, thank you for today! I really love, a lot! Your Jen X'

'I love you too! 3 your redhead ;) x'

Those text messages had made the feeling even grown stronger but they also had managed to let the girls drift off to the other world where dreams are reality.


	16. Chapter 16

_Big one compared with the others! Making up for the wait! Busy times these days, holidays are over!_

_Let me know what you all think! ;)_

_ wrintingsomestuf –follow me, I'm going to do some preview when you have to wait long before the chap is ready to be posted on here and tweet me your ideas, questions, thoughts, comments, … I like to know what you all think of the story! _

_Enjoy now!_

With a smile on their faces and sunlight peeking through the curtains jen and Tilly woke up. Still alone, in their on bed but not really feeling that alone as they knew they got each other inside their heart. The sunny weather in this time of year looked promising. Last week it had been raining constantly and now suddenly a wonderful bright sky. Seemed like the weather knew how they felt. First thing Tilly did when she woke up was getting her phone to see if Jen had texted her already. Nothing yet so she texted her love.

'Wake up sleepyhead, sun is shining bright! Wanna go out? X'

A few seconds before her phone went off Jen's eyes opened. Smiling to see the sun, smiling even wider when she grabbed her phone and saw Tilly just had texted her.

'Just woke up smiling to see your name on my phone! Of course I wanna go out! I'm planning to make something for Liam's birthday but you can help me with that. Maybe we can do it during a picnic? X' The teacher replied right away.

'Sounds good! :) x'

'Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour. Got to make myself decent before I see my beautiful girlfriend! ;) x'

'You look beautiful any way! ;) I'll be waiting! X'

Jen quickly jumped under the shower and Tilly did the same. Typical girls as they are, both of them tried on a few outfits before finding the right one. Jen searched under her bed for the boxes with old pictures in them and grabbed it. She put the box in the back of the car and filled the boot with some other stuff. A picnic sheet. A basket with plates, knifes, forkes, spoons, glasses and napkins. Sketching path and pencils. Once she thought she got everything she needed she headed to the shop to get some food and drinks. French bread, cheese, fruitslade, orange juice. Now before heading to her girl she made one last stop to get some coffee for her love and herself. When she got back to her car she texted Tilly she would be there in five minutes. As the redhead received the text she took her coat and walked outside to the corner of her street. In less then five minutes a blue jeep pulled to the side. The brunette walked out, took a look around her and kissed the girl who's head she cupped with her hands. Then Jen opened up the door for the redhead, closed it for her when she had taken her seat and took her own place behind the wheel so they could take off.

On their way they singed along to the radio and enjoyed their coffee. About half an hour or so they arrived at a park. Jen took out her everything she brought, trying to carry it all by herself not letting Tilly give her a hand. The redhead then just stood there laughing as she watched Jen putter and pulled some stuff out of her hands to carry saying 'come on give that to me before you turn into a complete donkey!'

'Hey!' shouted the brunette pretending to be offended by being called a donkey and she pulled a sad face

Tilly kissed the pouted lips of her love that then immediately changed into a smile

'Come on let's go, I'm starving!' said the teen when taking a step back from the lips she loved to kiss.

It was a really big park, beautiful too and luckily there weren't that much people. Once they found a nice and quiet place they made themselves comfortable. Jen put down all the stuff she was carrying under a tree. Then she spread out the sheet, placing it on the grass between the tree and the lake in front of it. When they sat down Jen took out a drink and had a toast on the love they felt for each other. Tangling up their arms, looking into each others eyes and whilst taking a sip from their glass. Tilly told her girlfriend -who kept glancing at her with sparkling eyes- that she loved her. The brunette replied those same three words back and pulled her love closer for another kiss. While kissing Tilly tummy started to growl.

'I think that my cue to unpack thing and feed you!' Jen said while grabbing her bag with the things she had brought and then started to take them out.

'You put an effort in this' tilly said as she saw how much food jen had bought.

'Because you're worth an effort!' smiled the teacher and she got one back in return.

The weather was great, with the sun shining bright it was actually quiet warm for this time of year. It wasn't warm enough to go sunbathing but with the sun shining on them it was just warm enough to have a picnic outside. Enjoying the beauty of nature, the sounds of a few birds sinning, enjoying each other's company, enjoying the food which was delicious! Feeding each other, telling I love you, sharing kisses and hugs. It was wonderful!

'So what is it you got planned for your brother and need my help for?' asked tilly reminding Jen told her she could help her with some stuff.

'Well I'm not sure yet, maybe I'm gonna draw him something or maybe I'm going to make him a memory book with old picture cause whenever we are with mom he looks in those books. Or I can scan in the pictures to show them in one of those digital picture frames. What do you think?'

'Hmmm don't really know? You got the pictures with you now?'

'Yeah, they're in a box… daim it where are they, …' Jen said searching around for the box. 'Oh here they are'

'Well let's have a look' said Tilly grabbing the box out of Jens hands dying to see the pictures cause there probably a lot of them of Jen as a kid in it too

'Wait, let's clean this up a bit first.' The brunette said while pointing out the leftovers of the food.

In no time the picnic stuff was put away. Jen waved the sheet in the air so the crumbles would fall of it and then she laid it back on the ground. The two lovers laid themselves down on their stomach and then Jen opened the box.

The brunette saw the first photo and quickly closed to box saying 'Okay so you can help me with this only if you promise me not to laugh at me okay, this is top secret stuff' Her check colored red a because of embarrassment.

'Okay!' Tilly answered trying to open the box but Jen trying to stop her from doing that. However the redhead knew how she had to work her love. She let go of the lid of the box and instead leaned in close to her girlfriend. Placing a kiss on her shoulder, cheek, … Jen moving her head and kissing her lips.

Those lips felt so good, so before the redhead would let herself get slipped away and to get lost in them, she pulled away. Quickly taking the lid of the box and seeing a picture of little baby Jen naked in bath with her brother. Tilly couldn't stop herself from laughing.

'oi you, you're crafty! And you promised not to laugh' jen spoke shy

'You where so adorable' answered Tilly as she looked up she saw her girlfriend blush 'and you so still are!' added the redhead and kissed her love as an apology for laughing.

'Next time it's your baby photo we are going to have a look at!' Jen teased

'No problem, you already saw me naked' answered the teenager self-sure

Jen's cheeks again colored red. Tilly wasn't shy at all, Jen liked that about her but she wished she could be a little more confidants herself too sometimes. Together they looked at Jen's photos of when she was little. Some of them brought back memories. Tilly asked who the persons in the pictures were and Jen told her. The best ones Jen kept on the side, those she could maybe use later for her gift. Tilly laughed at a lot of photos. It's funny when you see old photo, especially the clothes you wore back then or the furniture. There were photo's of all ages, from baby to more recent one. All different kind of events Jen had been a part of where captured on those pictures. Birthdays, family-parties, proms, travels, snapshots, … .


	17. Chapter 17

_It's short, it's short, I know but I've been busy and i'm tired! I'm gonna try to upload another chap till Wednesday! Enjoy reading!_

Who's this asked Tilly, showing Jen a picture. On the picture was Jen sitting on the sofa with another girl who's head rested on her chest and ont the othe side of Jen sat a handsome guy.

The teacher looked at the picture and started at at.

'Jen? Tilly asked as she could see something was wrong

Yeah erm … this is Johnny my best friend and … that … that's Sara … my … erm … my ex' stumbled the brunette, feeling tears building up in her eyes

'Oh, …' Tilly let out 'Hey what's wrong?'

'Sara was my first real girlfriend, I mean the first one I brought home … but she … she was…' Jen began as she wanted to be open with her love, but she was getting more and more emotional. Talking about her past was something the brunette didn't liked to do, she didn't wanted to be reminded of some things she had been through.

Tilly noticed Jen's watery eyes 'It's okay, you don't have to tell me if…' she said while gently rubbing her back

The teacher cut her off 'No, no it's not okay, … I , I, … I want to tell you' she wanted to be honest about what she was feeling, she didn't want to hide for the girl she loved but it was something really hard to do for the brunette

The teenager put on arm around her love's back. Her other arm she strechted out and she grabbed jen's hand, holding it tight. To let her know she is there for her!

Jen could look at down at the picture in front of them and started explaining.


	18. Chapter 18

As promised, here it is! Don't know when the next is going to be up. These days are going to be really busy for me. Hopefully Jelly will be on screen in the meantime! Let me know what you all think!

'_Sara she … she was bossy and protective but … you know one of those who's like overprotective. …She controlled my life …'_ Started to tell Jen in a emotional state as she remembered those unpleased times. Times that had left her with a big scar that still did hurt. '_and every opportunity I got … she made me reject. At the beginning I didn't mind cause I loved her, so I thought it was just normal to sacrifice some of the things in my life for her and thought she did the same. Until we reached the point that I didn't do anything without her anymore and … then I did once, … . With my best friend I went to the movies and when I got home she was furious … _' jen spoke red eyed, sniffing, a tear escaping from her right eye and rolling down her cheek, her hand placed on the side of her upper leg.

'Don't tell me the scars is … did she…?' asked tilly caring, as she remembered Jen had a scar about 15 cm big on her right upper leg. The teenager's heart was breaking of what she just found out.

Jen couldn't look at her love, she was embarrassed, ashamed.

'Jen, …' was all the teenager could say … she crawled closer to her love, buried her face in her neck and squeezed the hand she was holding a bit harder as word now only felt short.

'I'm so glad I have you, I love you' jen said sniffing and pressing her lips against those of her girlfriend.

'I know, I love you too! … Jen … How did you get her to leave? Asked the redhead caring. Feeling sorry and powerlessly as she wish she could do something to ease the pain Jen had been true.

'I didn't … my mom found out in one way or another and took me back in.'

'Thank god for your mom!'

'_well yeah, … It was hard, I missed my ex at first. It's weird now to say that but it was like, … like she still had some kind of power over me. Thanks to my mom I didn't go back to her, my mom, she helped me through these hard times. She taught me that it's so important to love yourself, that you can't let anyone take you down_.' Explained the brunette reliving her past by the thoughts of it! But she wanted to share this with TIlly, the girl she loved, she trusted this redhead! It was hard to talk about but whenever she got stuck, feeling a lump in her throat, then Tilly was always right there. To hug her, kiss her, supporting her! '_With the support of my mom, I managed to get back to my studies and work hard. Then I met Sophie and a couple of weeks later we moved into a small apartment together. About a month later I got the feeling something was going on. One day when I was going out with a friend and on my way I noticed I forgot something so I went back and found Sophie and a guy half naked on each other on the sofa.' _

'Oh babe, I'm so sorry!' Tilly said as Jen paused for a second

'_That's life I guess…_ ' Replied Jen grabbing herself together and continued with her story. '_I was so disappointed, Sophie said sorry a thousand times, begged me to forgive her and I gave her another chance. Everyone makes mistakes I thought so. In the weekends and after class I worked in a bar to pay the rent cause Sophie had lost her job and couldn't find another one. My results on school begun to suffer under it as I was always working. Then one day I came home ill from collage and caught her with that same guy in our bed… .' _

Those memories again made it harder for Jen to speak fluently.

'_I run away, stayed with Johnny for few day, my friend on the picture. He told me to focus on my job now and give no one the chance to take it away from me anymore as it is so important for my future. And then I got my placement here. I wasn't really looking forward about it … but then I … met you and yeah, …_' finished the teacher in tears, soaked eyes but with a smile because of the last words she said. Meeting Tilly was the best thing that ever happened to her!

Tilly kissed her love only short but filled with love. _'I love you! Why didn't you tell me before?' _This all made the teenager kind of understand what happened between them, how Jen had been behaving, a bit more!

'_I guess I kind of pushed those memories away and now well, this picture, … and I want to be honest with you. Cause I love you and you make me feel so good and …_' explained Jen, looking in her love's eyes as she spoke the last and, wanting to add something

'_And what_?' asked Tilly quietly, staring into Jen's eyes

'A_nd I, I don't want to lose you anymore_ …'

For a moment they stared into each other's eye, Jen patiently waiting for tilly's reply.

'I don't want to lose you either!' Tilly finally answered, she had been in a trance of her love her eyes.

'you won't, I love you!'

'I love you more'

Breaking eye contact by looking at each others lips, not waiting another second anymore to let them touch, feel, taste each other.


	19. Chapter 19

_It's been a few day's but here is finally the next chapter! Been busy! Enjoy! Let me read your thoughts on it! Share your idea's! _

_ writingsomestuf (twitter, follow me for little previews)_

Tilly was so happy her girlfriend opened up to her, but at the same time she felt awful for what she had been through and wished there was something she could do to ease the pain she already had felt on such a short lifetime. The things she had been through, they must have been like hell. It's unbelievable Jen is still that strong as she is, that she just didn't snap after all those things! Jen trusting Tilly with that part of her past made the redhead realize how much she must love her, she was so glad she didn't let HER teacher slip away!

The air started to cool off, clouds appeared and the wind became stronger.

'Oh no please don't start raining' Tilly said looking up to the sky that became more and more grey.

'We better get back I guess.' Replied the brunette

'Hmm yeah probably' answered the student not sounding happy about it at all

Both the girls stood up and gather their stuff. Again Jen was trying to carry everything but the redhead came to the rescue, as her love clearly couldn't carry all the stuff. Once everything was put in the back of the car the girls took their seats. Just when they had closed the door raindrops felt down. Starting slow, just a few drops but it was only a matter of seconds before they could hear the heavy rain making music as they felt down on top of the car. The girls both burst out in a little laugh.

'Well just in time!' said Jen glancing to her girlfriend

'Yeah' smiled Tilly looking her love straight in the eyes, loving them and doubting a second to say something … and then she did 'Thanks for opening up to me, Jen!'

The teacher's head lowered down, now she was just staring at the handbrake.

'Hey' sweetly said Tilly and lifted her love's head so she would look at her, giving her a loving smile. She could see how Jen's eyes were watery and it wasn't the rain.

Staring back into the redhead's eyes Jen smiled weak, blinking her eyes a lot so tears wouldn't escape. 'I love you' she then spoke, almost inaudible for Tilly with the rain falling down so hard.

Tilly did hear it, swung her arms around he teacher's neck and hugged her tight. 'I love you too Jen, so much, … so so SO much!'

Hearing those whispers in her ear, a tear rolled down on Jens face. A tear of happiness! 'Can we, … can we just stay like this for a bit' asked Jen.

The redhead loosened the hug a bit, faced hr love and saw the tear. She wiped it away, looked into her eyes and said 'Of course we can' before kissing her lips and then holding Jen close and tight into her arms again. In an embrace filled with love!


	20. Chapter 20

_Finally! Hope you enjoy it! _

The goodbye at the corner of the redhead's house had been really hard! On the way back, Tilly had suggested to book a room somewhere but Jen said no as she knew her love had a lot of work for school. She didn't wanted Tilly to put her work on the 2nd place cause it will influence her future studies and Jen didn't wanted her to be a reason for Tilly to drop out of school.

It took a while for them to see each other alone again. Whenever Jen caught a glimpse of the redhead she loved so deeply, she just started sparkling and her mouth transformed into en enormous smile. Tilly loved to see Jen's outside change into a summer day, knowing that she was the reason for it!

Wednesday would have been the perfect time for the secret couple to meet up but as it was Liam's birthday that didn't went through. It were busy day at school and the two girls secretly but deeply in love couldn't meet up. Missing each other a lot and even more as they knew it wouldn't be soon when they could meet up. That weekend Jen and her brother went back home to visit their mom for Liam's birthday. Brother and sister would spend the whole weekend with their mom and come back to Hollyoaks on Monday morning.

A week without the girl she loved. After they almost had lost each other forever. They had made up but it was really hard not to see each other for so long after everything. With all the things they had been through their love didn't reduced, in contrast, their love for each other only had grown stronger! Jen had been thinking about her girlfriend all the time. One night at he mom's she had dreamt of her redhead, declaring her love to her. When she woke up she was scared Liam might have heard her scream Tilly's name as he slept in the same room as her but luckily he didn't say anything so he probably hadn't heard a thing.

First thing the teacher noticed when she arrived at school on Monday was of course her favorite student, Tilly. Surprisingly the girl walked up to her, politely wishing her a 'good morning, miss'. Inside the redheads mind she had planned to push her into the cupboard, kissing her and showing her teacher how much she loved her. However there were too many people around to go through with that plan without anyone noticing the love they felt for one another. Jen had watched her secret love's lips carefully while she spoke out that 'good morning, miss'. Seeing those lips, hearing her love's voice, brought the teacher with her head in the clouds right away. Fading into a little daydream, longing for those lips to feel them on hers, imagining it and almost feeling and tasting them at this very moment. It took a few seconds for Jen to answer as she was in awe with the person in front of her and then she sweetly replied 'Hi Tilly, good morning to you too, it's a wonderful one' while giving the redhead a subtle wink. 'See you in class!' added the teacher and walked to the art room before people would start to notice them getting lost in each other's eyes.

The day slowly carried on, it was a torture. Tilly really wanted to see her love, feel her touch even if it was just holding hands.

…

'So that's it guys, you're free to go home! See you all again on Friday!' Spoke the art teacher when the bell rang. 'Oh before I forgot, Tilly could I have a word about your coursework please!' Said Jen casually, like any other teacher would speak.

The student didn't mind at all and was hoping her coursework wouldn't be the reason why she had been asked to stay.

'Tilly, I didn't got your coursework on Monday, everyone else handed theirs in except you. Is their something wrong?' Asked Jen concerned

'Oh no I totally forgot!' said the redhead in a little shock she forgot to hand in a coursework. 'But actually yeah there is something…' she then continued with a voice that sounded sorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

_It's not that long of a chapter but I just haven't had much time to write. Been really busy!_

_Hope you like this one! Share your thoughts!_

'Hey, what's wrong' asked Jen looking worried to her love who was facing the floor. Gently she stroke her redhead's arms

'It's just …' begun Tilly on a sad tone, still looking down, trying not to smile

'Someone hurt you? Is there something up at home? Did I do something wrong' Jen started guessing, fearing the worse…

'No…' Answered the redhead and then lifted her head. Seeing Jen face looking really worried, a cheeky smiled appeared on her face and she said 'I just … I wasn't really inspired because I was missing my girlfriend to much' while talking seductively she played with Jen's necklace and then pulled at it so the teacher's head came closer to her and their lips touched each others briefly.

'Well I'm sorry to hear that, but that's not really an excuse so what do you suggest to make up for it? You know I can't let you pass just like this…' Jen said playing along, trying to get in charge.

'I can hand the assignment in tomorrow and I'll speak to my girlfriend about it, she'll have some making up to do!' Answered Tilly mature, taking back the lead.

'Hmm, I'm sure she won't mind! But you know, YOU have some making up to do too. At least if you still want to get a good grade!'

'And luckily I just know the right things how to do that!' whispered the redhead slowly into her teachers ear.

'oh do you!?' Was all jen could reply before she got smashed against the wall aside the door and roughly got kissed by her redhead.

Before swinging her arms around her love, Jen stretched it out and reached for the door lock. She turned the key around, so they wouldn't have to be worried of someone walking in and they could just get lost with each other. And so they did! Luckily there isn't any cctv inside the classrooms!


	22. Chapter 22

_**I'm back with the next chap, share your thoughts, inspire me! **_

It was already pretty late when the two secret lovers and finished 'talking about Tilly's coursework'. Neither one of them had checked the time, they had been to busy, enjoying each other. A loud voice outside down the hallway made the girls jump. The concierge or something seemed to be struggling to get someone to leave as it was already around 7 p.m., this noise made Tilly check the time. Both of them were shocked to see it was already that late.

'We better go' Jen said standing up 'I'll check if the coast is clear'

Tilly nodded while getting up to and put her jacket on. The teacher just had seen the concierge walk around the corner so she quickly called her love with her. She then locked the door again behind her. Jen gave Tilly a friendly handshake just incase someone would watch the cctv tapes, it would look more, erm .. professional that way. Once outside they said goodbye once again and Tilly rejected Jen's offer to bring her home.

Two streets away from her home it started to rain heavy and Tilly felt stupid for rejecting the drive home from her girlfriend. Five minutes later a soaked Tilly jumped under the shower and didn't hear her phone ringing so she missed Jen's call. Her love was calling to check if she got home safe cause she regretted that she had let her love go so easily and she probably ended up walking in the rain.

Later that night when both of the girls laid down in bed, Tilly called Jen. The redhead had to reassure her love plural times that it was absolutely no problem for her to have gotten a free shower of the sky. Jen apologized but tilly reminded her it was her own choice to walk home. Even if the teenager told her love that she wasn't angry with her and it wasn't a problem at all, the brunette still had that feeling. That feeling of guilt, that feeling of letting her girl down, doing her short. She didn't say it to tilly but the redhead sure heard that guilt in her love's voice.

'I really love you Jen' Tilly spoke out of nowhere, interrupting Jen.

The brunette smiled wide as she heard those words and replied 'I really love you too Tilly Evans!'

Now it was the redheads time to smile. The two lovers tried to arrange a time to meet up next but it was quite hard with their schedules. When it was clear they wouldn't have the chance to meet up during the week again, Tilly suggested to just meet up Friday night. Jen had a meeting then she said and had no idea when it would be finished.

'Well you're probably, hopefully not gonna be stuck there all night right!? So just come to me when you're finished' Tilly said.

'Come to you, I would love too but you know I can't just come to your home Tilly'

'I know silly but my parents are the weekend away for their 20th anniversary so …'

'Oh in that case, … I would love to have a sleepover at yours!' answered the brunette happily by what she just heard

'Who said it was a sleepover, I've never said you could stay the night!' Tilly replied trying to sound serious

It sure was working cause Jen immediately apologized 'Oh erm .. yeah .. I'm sorry … I, .. just a movie then?'

Tilly had to literally put her hand for her mouth to stop her from bursting out in a laugh. Why was it so easily to fool her girl. However she didn't tell her it was just a joke, not just yet. 'Yeah is good, although who know maybe I'll change my mind you know, about the sleepover…'

'What about if I'll bring diner with me?'

'Hmm sounds like a good start'

'so how are my chances if I'll bring desert too?' asked Jen

'That would … ow I've got to go my mom is at my door, I love you!'

'Love you too, goodnight'

'sleep tight!' quickly replied Tilly and shut down the phone.

The moment Tilly had pressed the red button to end the conversation, she missed the voice of her love. It kind of hit her by surprise that feeling. This only could mean she had really fallen hard for this girl. The redhead mom had entered and seen how her daughter was there but was not really there. It didn't go unnoticed by her mom that Tilly was with her thought some place else. However she dropped the worry as she saw her daughter's face that was clearly filled with joy once she was back from her little world. Her own little world where she escape to, where she and Jen could spend all the time they wanted together and had nothing to worry about. Tilly loved that place! But she loved spending real time with her love more even if that time involved risk for both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

_This chap is shorter but more is coming. Around Sunday late afternoon, still need to finish it up. Enjoy and take just one extra minute to leave a comment ;) cause writing this takes a lot longer and I'll like to know your thoughts on this story :D_

It seemed like time went even slower on purpose, Jen thought to herself. It had been two days since she had been able to whisper all kind of sweet words into her love's ear and it would be another to nights before she could do that again. The slowliness of time was almost killing the teacher. She knew how much she loved her redhead but this longing for her made her realize it even more. Over her head in love, that how she felt for Tilly.

Jen was thinking this all during the first break on Wednesday morning. Just then a student slowly past by, stopping at the open door of the art room, Tilly.

In less then a milli-second the teacher's face went from thoughtful serious to glitters, rainbows and an enormous smile apeared. Tilly's smile was more, well, cheeky, as she seemed to be up to something.

'Hi' the redhead said leaning against the doorframe

'Oh hello' Jen replied calm

'So …' spoke tilly between a breathe

'So …' repeated the teacher after her student

Both of them smiled

'Which class do you have next?' Asked the student who was Jen's favorite, while walking inside

'Free hour! How about you?' The teacher wanted to know.

'Math, pretty boring. It's gonna be the third time he's going to explain the same' Replied the redhead a bit frustrated, annoyed as she really wasn't looking forward to her next class.

Jen let out a little laugh

'What so funny?' The student wanted to know

'Nothing, just that you look cute when you're annoyed' smirked Jen shyly

Tilly smiled and walked to her teacher who she secretly was in love with. The brunette sat down at her desk and her favorite student now stood only an inch away from her. Only Jen and Tilly where inside the art room for the rest it was empty except for the tension cause the room now was filled with it. Both of the girls breathing speeded, the blood was pumping through their veins of excitement cause of how close they stood to one another and having to restrain themselves from breaking the thin boundary.

The redhead looked down into her loves eyes that were looking up to hers. It was like they were in some sort of daze.

'You're making it me really hard!' Tilly said not breaking the eye contact.


	24. Chapter 24

As promised, the next chap! Please leave a review. Thoughts on this, idea's, any kind of feedback! Happy Easter, enjoy reading!

writingsomestuf (follow me on twitter)

The redhead looked down into her loves eyes that were looking up to hers. It was like they were in some sort of daze.

'You're making it me really hard!' Tilly said not breaking the eye contact.

'I am not doing anything!' replied the teacher innocent on a innocence tone

'Yes you are, your eyes are telling me you want me too stay and so is my heart'

'Well then …' began Jen and stretched out her hand to grab tilly's

Instead of grabbing for Jens hand too, Tilly playfully pulled it away and swung it behind her.

'SHIT!' she said loud as her handswing had caused to smash over a bottle of paint on Jen's desk that was now dripping empty on the ground

'Tilly Evans!' Jen spoke strict with her teachers voice

'Sorry' replied the student pulling a sad face

'Alright let me get some stuff to clean this mess' The brunette spoke, still in her teachers voice and then adapted it to her own as she stood up and said 'You're so gonna have to make up for this!'

'Hmm I just might! But i'll help you clean this up first'

Just then the bell rang

'I think you have some math class to go to miss evans!'

'I think it would be polite to let you clean this mess which I caused all by yourself, now would it?' Said Tilly trying to sound wiser than her secret girlfriend

The teacher shook her head.

'Well then, you gonna show me where the cleaning supplies are!? Maybe in here?' Asked tilly with a cheekcy grin on her face while walking over to the cupboard at the back of the room.

'Let's have a look' answered Jen opening the door, letting Tilly walk in and following right behind.

The brunette could help but think of the fact Tilly probably planed for this what was about to happen, from the moment she stood at her door ten minutes ago.

Tilly stood still in the middle of the cupboard and turned around to face her favorite teacher, the one she was in love with and loved her right back.

'So where should I start looking' she then asked sounding… cheeky, walking closer, moving her hands slowly upwards her teacher's body, pulling her closer and then tilly started unbuttoning jen's jumper.

'Oi, you've been planning this from the moment you walk it!'

'Maybe … Any complains?'

'Absolutely … not' Slowly spoke the teacher, closing the last bit of space between their lips and let them fall into each other.

Tilly then took the lead and pressed her teacher against the wall behind her

'Shhh be quiet!' she said and moved her hand down. Opening the button, teasingly moving her hand above the fabric that's covering the sensitive hot nakedness underneath.

Jen let out a quiet moan 'oh, I'll will just …' was all she could speak and she grabbed Tilly's hand, letting it slip into her panties.

Just before the bell signal that informed everyone that the hour was over – which for tilly supposed to be math- , just then the mess caused by the paint that was spilled, finally was cleaned up.

'Just in time' Jen said 'Thanks for your help' she added smiling bright

'It was my pleasure miss!'

Both the girls cheeks colored a bit red.

'I better go now I guess?'

'Yea you better … see you on Friday right?'

'Defiantly' answered Tilly and gave her teacher one last wink before walking out the class and other students started to walk in..


	25. Chapter 25

It's a big one, compared to the others. Have fun reading! Let me know your thoughts! Keep inspiring me! writingsomestuf (follow me on twitter, ask me questions, give me feedback, etc)

It felt like it had taken years before it turned Friday, for both Tilly and Jen. When the sun finally had risen and the cock had crowed, Jen hadn't waited any second longer to jump out of bed and head under the shower. She couldn't wait to go to work, or more likely to see tilly, in class and especially after. The day had just started and she already was patiently waiting for it –the working part- to be over and start the evening, start the weekend. An evening with a girl who had stolen her heart.

Before it was time for that, some proper one on one time, a whole day of collage was still ahead. Tilly rushed herself to school, hoping the sooner she would be there, the sooner she could leave.

The morning dragged by second by second, really slow. Lunch on the other hand went a bit quicker, luckily. The two girls secretly in love with each other counted down every minute that was still left. After lunch break Jen would have to teach Tilly, well Tilly's class. Something they both looked forward too.

The moment was there, Tilly's sat at the back of the art room. She had wanted to take the seat right in front of the teacher's desk but the redhead was scared that might be too obvious. So she took another seat. Eventually she chose one at the back because she this would give her the most privacy as you can get in a filled classroom, to secretly admire her favorite teacher. A bonus would be if that teacher would come over and give her 'a little hand'. With tilly sitting at the back and everyone else facing forwards no one would notice, would they!?

Tilly was about to get lost in a fantasy of this class when the teacher's voice interrupted her.

'Tilly would you mind getting the paint from the cupboard behind you!'

As she spoke those words her brain started to connect every little connection she had saved under that precise word. A smile and feeling of awkwardness overcome the teacher as she made the connection with the recent events in that same cupboard. A memory which she had shared with tilly last Wednesday in that cupboard popped up and wouldn't leave her mind. She pulled herself together and tried to go on with her class without giving away too much what was really going on inside her mind.

'Erm okay class, so here at the table in the front are all kind of materials you can chose to work with. Anyone who still has a question? … No, okay then I'll let you all start.'

Jen made her way around the classroom and stopped at Tilly's of course. Really careful, watching the rest of the class she brushed with her hand to the side of her favorite student's arm. 'You've started great! Keep up the good work' she said and let her hand stroked down of tilly's neck, stroking her back before walking over to another student.

When class was finished a student in the back was packing her stuff really slow. Trying to stay as long as possible with her teacher. Unfortunately another student was asking for help with her project so Tilly just left, winking a last time before walking out and mouthing 'see you tonight'.

The teacher had thrown her a polite smile and said 'goodbye tilly, have a great weekend'

There was one more hour left after the short break and then Tilly could go home. Jen on the other hand had after her last period still a meeting to go to.

When the bell rang Jen hurried up to the briefing room, she wanted this meeting to be over with asap. Meanwhile Tilly was on her way home. Five minutes after she had walked through her front door, her parents came in.

'Oh hi sweetheart, you're home already!' Her dad said while her mom just walked upstairs and headed for the shower.

'Yeah, didn't want to miss you two before you're leaving would i.' Answered Tilly, being the perfect daughter.

'Come here you' and her dad pulled her into a tight hug 'I'll miss you!'

'I'll miss you too dad'

Tilly's dad laughed as he was thinking 'yeah sure' but he said 'have some fun yeah!'

He let go of his daughter and went upstairs

A couple of minutes later her mom came down. She looked like very classy women, exactly like she was. 'Shouldn't you better start studying instead of watching that stupid screen.' Her mother said as she saw her daughter watching tv.

'Mom, I just came home from school, I got the whole weekend to study.'

'Don't you put up that tone with me young lady, doctors don't have the time to watch tv and certainly not for shows like that!' her mom stated

Tilly didn't felt to start an argument and switched the tv off, instead she grabbed a book and started reading.

'That's how I like to see it! You know I expect you to study, if you want to get into Cambrigde you'll need to! They don't allow just any students there you know! I'll call you everyday to hear how you're doing. Oh, I've put some meals in the fridge and in the freezer so you won't lose time with cooking.'

'Thanks mom!' politely spoke Tilly but she hated the way her mom tried to control her life like that. She was old enough to do whatever she wanted but the teenager hadn't the courage to stand up against it. Right now she didn't care anyway, she had Jen and that was the person who kept her going everyday.

'But I do expect you to clean up after yourself okay, I don't want to come home in a mess do you understand!'

'Yes mom, I'll keep the house clean!'

'Okay then! We have to leave now, what's your dad taking so long!' her mom annoyed asked

'I'm here sweety I'm coming. Just putting these in the car.' Till's dad's voice interrupted as he came down with two suitcase in his hands

'Let me help you with that dad' Tilly said grabbing one of the suitcases

'Oh thank you love'

They walked outside with Tilly's mom behind them.

'So, it's time to leave then I guess' said tilly's dad, closing the back of the car

'Yes! Tilly, I expect you to behave okay, so no sleepovers, no parties but lot's of studying, okay! I'm sure you'll make us proud! Come here and give your mom a hug' the women said and she pulled her daughter into an embrace

'yeah mom, I will' answered tilly before her mom let go of the embrace and she went to sit into the passengers seat.

Then her dad took a step closer to his daughter and pulled her in for another hug 'Have some fun though' he whispered into tilly's ear 'I've left some money on your desk, if you want some take out or a movie' he added giving his daughter a wink

'Thanks dad, you should have!'

'Well we'll better go now if we want to catch our plane, I love you sweetheart' he said while walking to the door of the drivers seat

'I love you too dad, I'll miss you'

'You'll be fine, have fun bye!

'bye dad' answered tilly, her dad jumped behind the wheel, started the engine and her parents took off.

Her dad she was going to miss for sure! Tilly went back inside and jumped under the shower to make herself ready for the big night with her love coming over. The redhead tried on about 10 different outfits before finding one that she thought was right. Meanwhile Jen's meeting was over and hurried to her car before someone could stop her for a chat or an invite to go for a drink. Cause the teacher had her minds on other things, already a whole day long and now the moment was finally there she wouldn't let anything or anyone come in the way of it.

It took the brunette about 15 minutes to get to her secret girlfriend's house. She parked her car around the black and literally run to the front door, desperate for her girl's touch.

Within a minute she knocked onto her front door. Tilly was just lighting a few candles she had placed to make the room a bit cozier, when she heard the knock. The girl almost dropped the lighted match of excitement. She took a deep breath, dove the match and made her way the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy!

As Tilly opened the door she didn't even said 'hi' or 'hello' or anything else, she just swung her arm around her girlfriend an pulled her inside. Jen was happily surprised by the way her loved welcomed her.

'Hi' she spoke filled with joy and with an enormous smile on her face

The redhead smile back wide. 'Hey' whispered the young girl staring into Jen's eyes waiting for a cue or for jen to kiss her back.

And not even a second later their lips met again and again and again, until they decidede to make themselves comfortable on the couch. Tilly's tummy started to rumble that's when it hit Jen's head, she had forgotten to bring her love some dinner.

'I'm sorry… I for got to bring dinner, …'

'Hmm bad score, miss Gilmore!'

'I can make you something though …, what do you got in?'

'Don't worry about it, my mom prepared plenty of meals.'

'oh, so sweet of your mom!'

'yeah really, only because then I shouldn't have to waste any time cooking when I could be studying!' Tilly spoke using her mom's voice

'okay I see, so you should be studying right now … but instead you invited your girlfriend hé'

'We all know how that comes don't we!'

'you're just a good girl gone back' jen said leaning in to kiss her love

Tilly didn't let her love kiss her and leaned back 'no, … no, you don't deserve a kiss!'

Jen however didn't agree and she didn't just give up. The bruned forced her way on top of Tilly who laid down on the couch. Just when she had the teenager in her power, holding her hands above the girl's head, Jen slowly lowered her head to kiss her. When she was only 5 cm away from her love's lips, she burst out in a love cause the girl's tummy made a strange sounds.

'You must be in a desparate need of food, come let's check out your dinner!' Jen said still half laughing.

Both of the mgot up and walked to the kitchen to check out the meals her mom had prepareted. Those meals weren't exactly what they expected, it was something Tilly wasn't hungry for right now. So Jen suggested to order Chinese food. They searched for some menu, tilly knew that was in one of the cupboards. When they finally found it the girls had a look and about 15 min later Jen called in to make their order. Another 30 minutes later the door bell rang, the food was there. Jen went to accept the food and paid the man while tilly grabbed some glasses and plates.

'Time to eat!' Tilly said, the girl was starving.

They had dinner in the living room, at the coffee table instead of the dinner table. Sitting on some pillow, close next to each other with the tv playing on some music channel. Quite cozy. When they both had enough, the couple made it themselves comfortable on the settee again. Cuddling close to each other, watching some random movie that was airing tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

First of all, daim those asdfghjkl hollyoaks writers! It was so painful watching that last episode! Something good did come out of it though, I'm working on a new story. All I've got so for is some bits and pieces so don't really now when I'm gonna post the first chap or how long it'll be. I've got holidays now so more time to write :D

Anyway if you have some idea's for the next chap, let me know! ;)

For now enjoy the next chap! More is coming soon, tomorrow probably :D

writingsomestuf (twitter)

The redhead yawned

'Somebody's tired!' stated Jen

'Yeah, it's been a long day!'

'You're right, I guess I'll better go then, let you go to bed.' Replied the teacher wanting to make sure her love did got enough sleep.

Tilly kissed her girlfriend and stood up with Jen following her action. The brunette wrapped her arms around her love and held her close, kissing her head.

'I'll miss you!' Tilly whispered, in the hope Jen would ask to stay

However she didn't ask that she just replied 'I'll miss you too!' Truth is, jen had thought of it, to ask if she should stay but she was kind of afraid that Tilly didn't wanted her to yet. After everything that happened maybe the redhead wasn't up for a sleepover yet so she kept quiet.

After about 5 minutes of standing in the middle of the living room, just holding each other, tilly let go.

'okaay, I'll better go now!' spoke jen kissing her love one more time before turning around to head outside.

'Come with me' Tilly said, pulling Jen back by the hand they were still holding

'What!?' stumbled Jen out quietly

'Stay with me' replied the redhead, kissing Jen's lips briefly and guiding her upstairs.

The brunette was happy that her girlfriend had asked her to stay, she had been hoping for it but she would have understand if she didn't but now she did. Once in her room Jen asked Tilly if she was sure. She had answered she was and didn't want to wake up alone again. Certainly not now they had the chance to sleep in the same bed. It had been such a long time she had missed it, so why waste this chance now her parents were away.

Tilly stripped down and grabbed an oversized shirt to sleep in and gave one to her girlfriend too before crawling under the warm sheet on het bed. She watched how Jen stripped down, a bit doubtful which clothing parts to keep on and which not. Eventually she just wore the shirt and her knickers, like tilly had done. When ready, Jen joined her girlfriend in bed who lifted the sheets so she could quickly jump in next to her. They cuddled up close, melting their bodies together. Tilly made herself comfortable and spooned in to Jen, who loved it and put her arms around the girl she loved the most. The brunette buried her head into Tilly's neck and placed a kiss on it now and then.

'Tilly I've been thinking' The teacher said, breaking the silence of pleasure where she just enjoyed the embrace between her and the girl she was deeply in love ith.

'About what?' Asked tilly turning around so she faced her love.

'You now life, us, my job, …' started jen

Tilly face changed, her face that had been filled with a smile now looked a scared doubting, afraid of what she was about to hear next. ' w ….w .. what do you mean?' She asked, afraid of what the answer might be. _What did she mean, was this going to be the moment now were she broke up. The moment to tell that this isn't working, it's allowed, it's too hard for her ands she chose her career?_

The girl's face was an open book as she spoke those words, you could see the doubt and the worry written all over het face. Jen saw it too so she said

'I love you, you know that right!?' so her girlfriend would know that she did, she really did love her.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you all for the nice comments, really love to read them it :D Keep sharing your thoughts on this! The show might have ended them but let's just pretend that didn't happen, cause they're meant to be forever :D

Enjoy reading this HAPPY JELLY chapter!

'I love you, you know that right!?' so her girlfriend would know that she did, she really did love her.

Tilly nodded her head

'Well I was thinking about …. Well maybe I should quit my job …' The brunette started a bit hesitating and continued explaining. '… so we can be together like properly … I'm willing to take that risk for you… I'll find another job or maybe I'll just open a gallery or something. That way we don't have to constantly worry anymore'

The redhead couldn't believe what she heard, what her girlfriend just told her. Was she serious, was there something wrong? Tilly just stared at her not quite knowing what to say to this. 'Jen you aren't serious are you? I mean you love teaching! You're great at it!'

'yeah but I love you too! I love you so much Tilly and … I hate it that I'm not able to tell the world that you're mine!' Said Jen to make herself more clear with what she just had revealed to her love.

'Do you really mean that!?' questioned tilly who felt indescribably loved.

'Yes! I love you, more than anything else in the world! I've really been thinking about this and … you know people told me never to let anything come first but … with you I can't! I'm not able to see you as the 2nd imported thing in my life, cause you are the first! You're like my muse, my inspiration, my life! Without you I … I couldn't …'

The brunette stopped speaking while crawiling on top of her girlfriend xho laid down on her back. She brought her head closer to her love and kissed her passionate. Not wanting to say anything else, just wanting to show her love

'Jen!' Softly spoke tilly staring into her love's eyes not really knowing what to think of what she just told her.

'I love you, Tilly Evans' whispered Jen back and kissed her again. Starting softly but she didn't waste any time slip her tongue in and soon things heated up as hands got more involved by letting them slip under the redhead's shirt.

'I love you too' replied Tilly in between kisses.

Much time to say something else she hadn't as Jen kept her busy with kisses and touches. Tilly loved the feeling her love gave her and let herself be swept off her feet by it. Feeling Jen's hand making their way all over her body, the taste of her lips, it felt so good, amazing, and trustful. As for Jen it felt completely the same, she loved this girl so much, Tilly had really stolen her heart!


	29. Chapter 29

If you haven't read it yet, I've began a new Jelly story. One that continues on the episodes of last week, with Jen getting arrested. It's called 'Jelly is over? No it isn't! Jelly is forever!' Hope you're gonna like it, I'm still busy working out how that story is going to work out. We'll see!  
Hope you still like this story too! Here's the next chapter to it! Enjoy!

Waking up next to each other felt like heaven. This was the best part of the day, as soon as you are even the slightest bit awake you feel a present beside you. Then you open your eyes carefully cause you're still sleepy and the first thing you see is the girl you are crazy about laid next to you. You cuddle closer, wrap your arms around her, nuzzle your face in her neck, smell her skintone and place soft kisses. That's exactly what happened that morning in Tilly's bedroom as Jen woke up first and immediately cuddled closer.

It was only around 8:30 so that's pretty early as it was Saturday morning and tilly's parents were away but the redhead didn't mind a bit. She would even wake up everyday at 7 or 6 or 5 or 4 or .. , as long as those wake ups would be completely the same as this one.

Tilly turned around, laying face to face with her love. Their fingers entwined, staring into each others eyes and getting lost into them.

'Goodmornig beautiful' quietly spoke the brunette

Tilly's smile widened even more 'Hi, … really good morning you mean'

'uhu' nodded Jen and moved her head closer

The redhead did the same and their lips melted together in the middle. The first kiss was a short one but another one followed and another one that was more passionate and another one and another short one to end the series of kisses.

'I'm just gonna pop to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec' tilly said kissing her love's lips one more time before turning around, grabbing a dressing gown from on the floor and putting it on to disguise her naked body. Before opening her bedroom door she looked back to her bed and smiled as she saw her girlfriend laying down in it, staring adorable at her.

'Goodmorning Tilly' a voice spoke as she walked out the bathroom

The redhead almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a heavy voice greeting her and then seconds later saw her dad standing there.

'Dad! W-w.. what are you doing here!?' asked tilly still in shock

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't meant to scare you love! Our flight got cancelled because of some snowstorm in Austria or something so no plains were allowed to land but normally we're leaving this afternoon.' Explained the man

Tilly didn't know what to say or do. Her girlfriend, her secret girlfriend cause she also happened to be her teacher was laying naked in her bed behind the door her father was standing next to.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you all for the comments, i really like to know what you're all thinking of my stories. Thanks for the compliments :D Making me happy :D_

_Enjoy this chap!_

'Erm .. ow … that's … erm unfortunate' stumbled the daughter.

'Yeah, but hey it's only one day loss and maybe the travel agency will let us stay an extra day or something, we'll see…'

The redhead just smile 'okay, I'm going …' tilly said signing toward her room

'oh okay yeah, I'll better get ready anyway.' And with those words her dad walked into the bathroom

Tilly quickly walked in her own bedroom, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it with her eyes closed.

'Tilly, what's wrong?'

The redhead made her way over to the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

'hey, tils what is it?' Jen asked again while stroking he love's hair.

The teenager looked up and said 'they're home, … my parents'

'What!?' spoke jen a bit too loud as she couldn't believe what she just heard. Her thoughts immediately went crazy. She was laying in one of her students bed, naked. What if they had walked in, what if they are walking in. They could walk in any second.

'Shhh' hissed Tilly putting her hand on her girlfriend's mouth.

Tilly grabbed herself together realizing the danger they both were in right now. 'okay listen to me … they're not going to see you okay, I promise. We just …we just have to stay calm, okay.'

Jen nodded her head. 'I … My .. my cloths' she whispered and looked around for them.

They all laid down spread around the bedroom's floor. Tilly jumped out of bed, picked them up and threw them to her girlfriend. While she was getting herself dressed the redhead kept guard at the door, in case someone was about to walk in she could stop them. However her job as guard didn't stop the redhead from checking out her girlfriend's body. And by the look of her face, she liked what she saw as she couldn't stop smiling and her eyes were sparkling.

That look didn't go unnoticed by the brunette herself.

'Stop that looking at me like that, you've seen enough of it last night' quietly spoke jen.

'I know, I was just thinking about it, last night…' answered the redhead.

If they weren't at risk right now it would only have been a matter of seconds before both of them jumped on each other and started last night all over again.

Jen walked over to her love at the door and kissed her lips gently 'if only your parents weren't home' she whispered into the redhead's ear and then kissed her again but only briefly. 'SO how am I going to get out?' asked the brunette when she pulled back before she let herself get carried away by those lips she loved kissing.

'You're not! … My dad said something about leaving at noon so it's only a few hours…' answered but not really convinced

'and what if they're not?'

'Then you're staying another night I guess..' said Tilly now with a cheeky smile

'Tilly I'm serious .. how … it's not like I can stay here forev..' replied Jen being nervous about this whole situation.

The redhead cut her love's stressed out worrying off and tried to calm her 'Alright alright, calm down Jen, .. I'll go down and try to find out more okay'

'okay' answered the brunette smiling weak 'oh shouldn't I hide in here somewhere, what if someone walks in…'

'hmm you can hide in the closet' laughed Tilly

'Hah! Very funny!'

'I know' giggled the redhead 'just crawl under the bed'

'okay! Now go and find out when they'll leave' jen spoke leaning in for another kiss and moving her hand down tilly's back, resting it on her bum.

'Someone is impatient, come on hide under my bed' the redhead said pushing her girlfriend away.

Jen smiled 'okay' she said and walked to the bed.

'Wait, … I forgot this' and tilly kissed her love one more time before letting her hide away under the bed and she made her way out the room.

The redhead tried to act calm but she actually was really nervous. What if one of her parents had checked up on her last night when they had come home and had seen Jen in bed with her? When did they even come home? Oh no, they didn't come home when she was … busy with jen did they. They didn't hear … oh no, oh no, oh no. Tilly took the last step down with her mind going crazy.


	31. Chapter 31

Here you go! Enjoy :D

Oh there you are! Finally! Shouldn't you be studying already? And what about his mess? Was the food i made you not good enough?'

Tilly had only just set one foot in the living room and there it was already, her mom complaining again. Why she always did that, the redhead wondered but she thought her mom probably did it for her own good, to make a hard working person of her daughter.

'No mom i just... dad said… '

'Did someone came over last night? Or did you eat this all by yourself!? I should have know you weren't worth the trust!' Tilly's mom went on while cleaning up the Chinese boxes.

'Mom i, … George came over last night but only because he wasn't feeling well.' Lied the teen to her mom. She didn't like lying but it's not like she could tell the truth could she.

'So is this george still here? Was he the one i heard you with in your room?'

Tilly stood perplex! When did her mom heard her, what did she mean. Did she heard her last night or did she mean this morning.

'Well are you gonna give me an answer? Who did i hear you talking to this morning?'

So she did meant this morning. Daim she meant this morning. Okay well that's probably better than if she heard her last night right... What did she hear?

'I'm waiting young lady!'

'Mom i ... Don't know what you mean .. I .. ' stumbled the redhead out 'i woke up by my phone running so u picked up but i accidentally put it on speaker and ...'

'So no one stayed the night?'

Tilly hoped her mom wouldn't ask this question cause she hated lying so much and this question was like really right on it. The teenager doubted if her mom saw did believe her or not.

'No mom, i promise' uh that answer – i promise – how could i say that tilly thought to herself as soon as she had said it.

'Okay then, well you better get yourself some breakfast and I'll clean up this mess!'

'I'll help with that mom.'

'No it's good, I want my daughter to get good grades so just eat you r breakfast so you can go catch up on the lost time of studying after last night.' The redhead mom demanded.

'Thanks mom, I'll' replied tilly and took some cornflakes and bread.

The redheads ate a bowl of cornflakes and then prepared two slices of bread before going upstairs.

'What are you taken there?' a voice stopped the redhead from going upstairs

'Just some bread, so I don't have to waste much time from studying mom.'

'that's my daughter, I'm proud of you tilly! One day you're gonna become a great doctor!' said tilly's mom and let her daughter go upstairs.

While running upstairs Tilly kicked herself for not cleaning up the Chinese from last night. She still hadn't found out more about when her parents would be leaving exactly. It hadn't been the right timing to ask. If she would have asked her mom about it, she probably would start nagging. The redhead could already imagine her mother's words. She would say things like tilly enjoying having the house for herself, she would start questioning last night again, she would give a whole speech about trust. So tilly just kept her mouth shut, they would just have to wait and see.

'Jen, jen,' whispered tilly when she entered her bedroom again.

'come out of under the bed' she added.

'So how did it go? When do they leave?' the brunette was dying to know.

'easy there!' smiled Tilly 'Here'

'What's that ?'

'Breakfast for my girlfriend' answered the redhead with a cute smile

'Thank you, come here' Jen said pulling her love closer so she could thank her properly with a sweet kiss

'stop, you, we can't..' Tilly said as Jen didn't just stop with on kiss

'awww just one …'told the brunette

'shhhh'

'I'll be quiet' spoke jen, teasingly

All Tilly really wanted was let her love doing what she was doing but she couldn't. It was really hard to resist but she had to. With her mom downstairs and her dad wherever he might be, she couldn't risk this.

'I hear someone' Tilly said to make her love stop doing what she was doing and it made jen jump even though there was nothing to be heard 'we can't …' the redhead explained

'I know … I'm sorry'

'Don't be… I would love too but …'

'it's okay ' weakly smiled jen 'so when are they going anyway'

'I haven't found out yet..'

Just as tilly finished her last words there was a knock on the door.

'quick' she whispered a bit louder and pushed jen over to the bed so she would hide back underneath it.

When Jen wasn't visible anymore, tilly opened her bedroom door.

'dad!'

'hiya love, can I come in for a sec or are you to busy studying.'

'erm, … what is it?' asked tilly opening the door for her dad

'are you okay?'

'Yeah, dad why are you asking?'

'I heard your mom talking to you just before and I just .. well'

'It's okay dad, I'm fine, thanks though!'

'She just wants the best for you, you know'

'yeah I know…' answered tilly but not really convinced by what she was saying.

'So tonight was a good night? I won't tell you mom!'

Tilly laughed 'yes I enjoyed it, next time I'll clean up though. I was just … tired.'

'it's okay love! I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself! You deserve a night off'

'thanks dad! You're the best'

'now don't make me go all shy! Anyway what I came to tell you. I've got a call from the airport service …'


	32. Chapter 32

Enjoy reading :D

'now don't make me go all shy! Anyway what I came to tell you. I've got a call from the airport service … and the weather seems to be changed completely and our flights leaving at 11 a.m. so were leaving again in half an hour.'

'okay' answered the redhead trying to hide her excitement

'well, I'll let you get back to work then, see how you're mom's doing.' And with that tilly's dad left the room.

Tilly just stayed seated on her bed, her dad really was the best man. Meanwhile jen crawled from under the bed and saw her girlfriend deep in thoughts on the bed.

'hey you okay?' she asked sitting herself close to tilly and holding the girl close to her

the redhead just nodded , let her head rest against jen's chest and put her arms around the brunette's waist.

'I love you' jen whispered and kissed the top of tilly's head .

Those words caused tilly to smile. 'I love you too' she replied.

For a moment they just sat like that. Both thinking of the recent conversation between tilly and her dad about the girl's mom.

'Tils, you and your mom okay? '

'yeah she just … well she doesn't want me to be doing anything else then studying cause one day I'm gonna become a doctor!' answered the redhead

'is that what you want?' asked jen

'I don't know' honestly admitted the teenager

'Tilly we're leaving!' someone yelled from downstairs.

'I better go say goodbye' said tilly jumping up, placing a soft kiss on jen's lips and going downstairs

Not much longer then 5 minutes it took for the redhead to say goodbye and run back to her girlfriend who was hiding in her bedroom. As soon as her parents were in the car Tilly had closed the front door and literally ran upstairs. She smashed her bedroom door open, ready to go jump her love waiting for her.

'AAAAUUUUWWW' got yelled really loud when the redhead smashed opened the door.

'Owwww I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry' Tilly spoke, comforting her girlfriend who she had just injured by accidently slamming the door against her.

Luckily the brunette's knee and elbow had taken on most of the impact from the smash. Tilly leaded Jen to her bed so she could take care of her. After a couple of minutes of rubbing jen's knee and elbow, placing little kisses on those two places and the brunettes lips, Tilly took out her special tricks to make her girlfriend feel better. The kisses moved to other places then the brunettes lips, knee and elbow. While kissing Jen's neck Tilly pushed slightly forward, causing the brunette to lay down with her back on the bed. In a matter of seconds Tilly sat right on top of her with one leg at either side of her teacher's hip. Still kissing her neck, creating a lovebite, the teenager could feel how her love's hands that had been all over her body now were trying to pull out her t-shirt. The redhead then stopped for just a moment and sat straight up, smiling seductively at her girlfriend underneath herself. She pulled her shirt off, revealing her naked body. Jen's eyes were shining like stars, she clearly liked what she saw and bit her lip as she couldn't wait no longer now. It was like tilly was some sort of drug to her and the teacher needed her drug right now. Just as tilly dropped her shirt on the floor she was taken by a surprise. Her love sat herself up and switched places with her. Immediately kissing the just revealed naked breast and undoing her own body from the cloths with the help of Tilly. Kisses deepened, breaths were heavier, and movements became wilder. The two secret lovers got lost in the passion of love.


	33. Chapter 33

The two girls couldn't get enough of each other and spend the whole noon in bed. A session of making love got followed by another after a short brake to get back on their breath. It wasn't till3p.m. before got out of bed and the only reason for that was because they both were getting a bit hungry. As Tilly crawled out bed Jen stared at her. Even though she had seen, felt, smelled and taste all of the redhead's body for the last four hours, jen still couldn't help it but to admire the girl she loved.

'Liking what you see?' Tilly asked. Even though she stood with her back towards her girlfriend, she could feel jen's eyes were watching her

'hmmmm' moaned the brunette playful. 'You know what?'

'what?' Tilly was curious and she put on a shirt as she turned to face Jen

'if you come here I'll tell you' whispered Jen

Tilly did as asked and said 'You don't need to whisper anymore, we're home alone you know.'

'I know'

'just wanted to clearafy cause I already thought you were unusually quiet before' Tilly said and leaned in for the thousand kiss of today.

'hey! ' said jen pushing tilly playfully away but then let the girl kiss her to make her feel better again. Soon the redhead's top was off again. Things started to heat up again until tilly's tummy made some loud noise and both of them started laughing

'we better get some food, come on' tilly said leaning to grab her shirt of the ground right next to the bed

'yeah but …'

As tilly had taken her shirt she faced jen again. 'but …?' she asked

'well you don't exactly need that …' jen spoke pointing to the shirt tilly was holding

'Jen you …' started tilly but she was cut off by jen

'we are home alone you know, …' spoke the brunette biting her lip, quoting the redhead own words

'Tilly couldn't believe Jen was serious. She didn't really wanted to walk around naked in the house. It was not like anyone could see her like that or something, well except for Jen but that she didn't mind, but still it felt like .. weird. She liked the naughtiness of her girlfriend but she didn't want to walk around naked in her parents house.

'well feel free but I'm wearing this' spoke tilly, pulling the oversized shirt over her head and stepping out of bed. 'You coming!?' Tilly asked before leaving her bedroom and heading downstairs.

Jen looked searching for something comfy to wear but didn't saw anything. With tilly not wanting to walk around naked the brunette just wrapped the bed sheets around her before going down to join her girlfriend.

'what are you making' Jen asked walking into the kitchen

'Pancakes' answered the redhead looking up and letting out a small laugh as she saw her love wrapped up in the sheets. 'So what was it you wanted me to wear again?'

Jen laughed and run to her girlfriend, grabbing her from behind and kissing her neck. 'I can show you'

'you have very naught thought you know miss'

'no! … I got very beautiful thoughts … cause the all involve a beautiful, sexy, hot redhead' whispered jen slowly into tilly's ear while placing kisses in her neck and moving her hand all around under tilly's shirt. Massaging her breast, causing the redhead to let out a small moan.

'mmm … jen … I've got to … food' Tilly tried to speak

The brunette was hungry too so she decided to give up, at least for now.

Jen took a seat and watched her girl finish the mix for the pancakes. As it was ready she took out a pan and started baking. The waiting took to long for Jen so she jumped up and quietly walked behind her girlfriend. Holding the sheets around her open, wrapping them around Tilly so both of them were covert with them.

'Hmm' jen mumbled placing kisses in Tilly's neck. 'Can you feel it' she asked as she pressed her very naked body against the barely covert one of her girl.

'uhu' Tilly said trying to continue baking pancakes, turning the first one to the other side and then turning herself around so she was facing Jen

Tilly kissed Jen fully on the lips and let her hands move over the brunette's body. Massaging her breasts and pushing Jen a few steps back until she hit the kitchen table with her bump. That's when she forcefully swapped places with the redhead and pulled her op onto the table. Deeping the kiss again that had cut lose by switching places. Jen pulled the sheet over them both and let her hands slip under the redhead's shirt again.

As the brunette started to kiss her way down Tilly's body a burnt smell got to her.

She turned around and saw the pancake was burning. Grabbing the sheet with one hand, she rushed over and took it of the hot plate. It took a few seconds for tilly to get why her girlfriend had stopped so abrupt.

'Hmm tasty pancakes' Jen joked

'oh so it's my fault!? As I remember it was you who distracted me!'

'well you gave into it, you're so easy!''

'I'm easy hé!? Let's see how you do then' tilly said pointing over to the hot plate

'No problem, I'll show you how to bake your girl some pancakes' said Jen, cleaning the pan , taking it to the hot plate and putting a bit of the mix on it.

Tilly didn't waste a second to try and distract her girlfriend. First thing she did was pulling away the sheet from around Jen's body. Kissing her neck, massaging her breast, letting one hand follow the way down to Jen's body. As she got closer to the spot that would drive Jen closer she could hear a moan escape from the brunette's mouth. She was enjoying this but still didn't gave in. Tilly's focus was only her loves body and did't saw Jen just turned around the pancakes. Teasing Jen between her tights, preparing her for what was about to come … just as she was about to enter the spot Jen turned around and kissed her love and said 'dinner's ready' and smiling big as she had succeeded.


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy **

After they ate their lunch made of only pancakes and fruit juice, Jen asked Tilly if she might needed to study or work a bit for school. The teacher didn't want to distract her love from schoolwork. Tilly looked for excuses but Jen wouldn't buy them. She had heard other students complain about the amount work they had this weekend so she knew Tilly had work to do too. Eventually the brunette told Tilly she had to do some marking herself so they could just work for school together. Both of them sat at the table working on their laptop. Tilly had to make something for history, a piece about a city and its past. She had chosen Paris cause it wasn't only the city of Love but the city of art as well. At least that how Tilly saw Paris. Looking up some information and saw some advertising for some plain tickets.

'Jen?' Tilly called out to get her attention

'mmm' was the reply Jen gave

'my mom standing behind you ...' The redhead spoke knowing her girlfriend wasn't really listening but was with her focus still on the student's essay or whatever she was doing.

'mm,.. erm what!' Spoke jen shocked, quickly turning around with a face filled with with angst

The look on the brunette's face made tilly laugh hard 'that's what you get when you're ignoring me!'

'I wasn't ignoring you' defended Jen

'yes you were'

'no I wasn't' Jen refused to admit

'yes you were' replied tilly convinced

'okay maybe I didn't hear you'

'you so did!' the redhead said, self sure, she knew to daim well jen had heard her

Jen laughed, she found it cute when Tilly was being so sure of herself. 'I love you' she spoke out loud

Those words made the redhead's mouth grow into a big smile. 'I love you too, … now come here for a second I've got to show you something'

The teacher did as asked, she walked around the table and took the seat next to her girlfriend 'what are you doing on there?' she asked

'Here have a look' said Tilly turning her laptop a bit more in Jen's direction and then watching her facial expression.

'wow!'

'wow is that good or bad?' Asked Tilly not being able to make up anything from the tone of he voice or her facial expression.

Jen didn't answer the question, she just stood up and walked back to her own chair. Tilly didn't understand a thing of this. _Did she just do something wrong? Was this suggestion maybe too early? Were those tickets to expensive?_

**If you got any questions for me or something, you can reach me on or via /writingsomestuff**

**Or one twitter: /writingsomestuf**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for the reviews! :) I've been writing some bits and pieces for this story and when I got the time I glue them together. I've started writing another jelly fan fiction and I'll probably upload it later this week. **

**For now enjoy the next chapter.**

As the teacher stood behind her chair, she unplugged her own laptop and turned it around so Tilly could see what Jen had been doing.

'That's why wow' jen said then smiling

The redhead worried look transformed into a bright smile as she saw Jen hadn't been ignoring her because she was to concentrated on a students essay, it was because she was to focused on a ticket-website for flight to Paris.

'So were you reading my mind or what!?' joked Jen

'Maybe' answered the redhead and then asked 'well does this mean you wanna go?'

'you already know if you can read my mind.'

'I'm reading a YES' answered the redhead

'Oh then you're wrong, cause it's a massive YES I'm thinking' said Jen making them both laugh.

Jen kissed her girlfriend softly on the top of her head, took back the seat next to her and then kissed her again.

'So … when are we leaving?' asked Tilly when she pulled back.

'hmm, the sooner the better!' answered Jen excited

'I would like that!' agreed the redhead

'but…' started Jen

'oh no, I hate buts' Tilly said, fearing what her girlfriends next words would be

'me too, well except for one' said the brunette with a cheeky grin on her face

Tilly looked at Jen with frowned eyebrows, question what she meant.

'cause your butt I do love' explained Jen on a teasing tone, biting her lip

'oi, stop it you!' said tilly, slapping Jen's arm playfully

'sorry can't help it' smiled the teacher and kissed her girlfriend again.

After a while of discussing a date, they decided to go leave right after school on Friday within two weeks and only come back home on Tuesday. In two weeks the weekend would last two days longer and that came in useful fot the two lovers. Having three full days would give them the time to visit lots of places. Thinking about it now, neither of them could wait anymore to leave. If it was possible they would have book a ticket to leave later today but they had to be realistic. Now the tickets were book they had something to look forward to!

That night both of the girls cuddled up close and slept heavenly. The two shared the same dream. A dream of them walking in the small cozy streets of Paris. Visiting 'le Louvre', letting a street artist make a sketch of them, climbing the Eiffel tower, eating some French baguette with cheese, … Oh yeah the trip was going to be amazing!

Follow me on twitter: writingsomestuf

On ask. Fm: writingsomestuff

And don't forget to leave a review

Big thanks! x


	36. Chapter 36

A chap with a French touch! Readers from France, feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes. My French isn't exactly perfect.

Amusez- vous!

Tilly woke up feeling soft kissing down her neck. As she let out a moan Jen knew she was awake and then started to whisper sweet words into her love's ear. At first the redhead didn't knew what Jen was whispering but then she heard. Jen was whispering French words to her.

'bonjour ma cherie' was the first word she wispered

And then it was 'je t'aime'

After saying I love you in French she kissed Tilly's check and said 'vous êtes trés jolie'

'Vous voulez câliner? ' Jen continued speaking French, asking if Tilly wanted to cuddle.

The redhead look impressed and questionable at her sweet, loving girlfriend. 'Where did you learn to speak French like that?' Asked Tilly as she was surprised her girlfriend even knew any French words.

'J'ai déjà été à en France' answered the brunette knowing Tilly was impressed so she did her best to try and impress her even more with her French skills.

'Erm what did you just say?' The redhead wanted to know.

'I've already been to France, it was lovely there.' Smiled Jen feeling smart

'And before that?'

'Vous voulez câliner?'

Yes, that. What does that mean?'

'That means would you like to cuddle?'

'hmm oui.'

The two cuddled up close. Listening to each others breathing, feeling each others warmth, enjoying each others embrace, breaking the silence with a few times with soft kisses.

'Have you really been in france before?' aksed tilly all of a sudden.

'Yeah but only one day, it was a stop between two flights. A friend who I was traveling with could speak French so he taught me some stuff . It's a beautiful language I think, that summer I learnt a bit French on my own? Do you know any?'

'Any what?'

'Any French word silly!'

'Oui!' proudly answered Tilly

'Impressive' teased Jen 'And that's it?'

'Non'

'Wow, we got a real expert here' laughed the brunette

'There's something else I do know' spoke tilly with a kind of cheeky grin on her face

'Yeah? Like what' Jen was curious to know

'Je t'aime!' said tilly sweet with a loving smile on her face, staring in the brunette's eyes.

'Well I've told you that, didn't I !?'

'Oui mais I already knew that one!' Spoke the student wise, biting her lip and staring at her girlfriends lips

'You did huh?'

'Oui!' replied Tilly quick before closing the gap between them, planting little kisses on jen's lips

'You know I normally was going to surprise you with that trip you know' confessed Jen as she stopped the kisses.

'Really?'

'Yeah …'

Tilly stared at jen who was smiling bright at her. The redhead on the other head look more like she was getting lost in some thoughts.

'what are you thinking' Jen wanted to know

'j'adore ma petite amie'

Jen looked stunned at Tilly's new French word 'well so maybe you are an expert after all she said leaning in for a kiss and making it the first proper one of the day.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you all for the nice reviews! :)

In case you don't know yet, I've started a new jelly fanfiction, called 'Years later'.

At this moment I am a bit busy with school stuff so I can't promise daily updates for my stories but I'm as soon as I've got something I'll post it!

Enjoy reading!

The weekend home alone at Tilly's was over quicker than both the girls wanted. It had been such a lovely feeling to just act like a couple without anyone asking any questions. They stayed the whole weekend inside but the two didn't mind, they had each other and that was enough. Just enjoying the other one's present, it felt good. But now Monday morning, the weekend was over and Jen had to go back to work and Tilly back to school. Moments like this they hated, saying goodbye after having such a good time together. Later today Jen would have to teach Tilly's class so that made it a but easier but still it wasn't really that easy. Seeing her girlfriend, whom no one luckily knew about, it wasn't exactly the same as seeing her when it's just the two of them. Basicly Jen just had to ignore her love and vice versa. The thing that gave them hope and was the reason for them wanting time to go faster, was the trip they'd book to Paris. If their would be such a thing as a time machine neither one of the two girls in love would doubt a second to use it and fast forward to that trip.

At school the day dragged. It only had been since this morning that the two girls had seen each other and said a 'see you later' in a special way which took quite some time, but they were already missing each other a lot. Tilly tried to find some distraction with her friends but Jen kept popping up in her head. The teacher managed to keep herself busy with other things more easily, not that she had forgotten about her girlfriend. No, she was just drowning into work. Preparing classes, marking, meetings, … .

When the lunch break was over it was finally the time of the day were Tilly and Jen could be in the same room again, unfortunately with about 15 more students but it was better than noting at all.

Today's class was about art in the cities. Street art, galleries, museums, … . Every student got assigned a city and had to make a presentation about the artistic part of that city, things to visit when you go there. The teacher handed out little pieces of paper with the name of a city written on it. When she reached tilly, the brunette gave her the little paper, a wink and then walked to the next student. Jen already knew which city she had given to Tilly. The redhead on the other hand folded the piece of paper open, curious to see which city she had got and when she read it her face just got filled with the biggest smile ever. Of course she had gotten Paris!

Later when everyone was working, either in the computer room or in the art room on their own laptop and with art books, Jen made her way around the class. If anyone had a question or some trouble with something, they could just call her over and ask for help. The art teacher just had got back in the art room and a student called her over so she helped him. It only took 5 minutes to solve the problem but again another student called her over. All she wanted to do was go over and 'help' her favorite student but that was something she couldn't really do right now. She was a teacher after all so she had too act like one. This time it took her a bit longer to help with the problem. As it was fixed Jen made her way to her desk but before she could even sit herself down another student called her name. This time she turned around excited, cause she recognized that voice. In fact she had been waiting for that voice to call out her name. Jen had been dying to 'help' this student out.

'Hi Tilly, what can I help you with?' asked the teacher on a very teaching way. Or maybe not that teaching cause as Jen took the seat next to Tilly, she locked hands with the student under the table out of everyone their view.

'You're already know cause you're already helping to solve to problem I got' whispered the redhead, moving a bit closer to her teacher so the sides of their bodies touched each other.

'Do you like the city you got?'

'Yes a lot! So how long have you been planning this?' Asked Tilly curious, wondering of this was just a coincidence or not.

'If only you knew!'

'So if I normally didn't knew about this trip, … then now you where going to tell me?'

'Hmmm, no.. This part was to make you excited to go to Paris.'

Tilly took her teacher's hand and stroke it down her upper legs as she spoke slowly seductively 'well you are doing a great job getting me excited cause ….

'Miss Gilmore!' a student called out, interrupting the tense moment between the two secret lovers.

Jen felt caught, she turned around hoping her face hadn't turned red of embarrassment and said 'okay, just a minute'

Pulling her back from the redhead's legs she stood up and whispered 'Don't forget to search for the artistic hotels in Paris'

Tilly smiled to herself she loved the fact Jen had been planning this probably for quite some while now. The teacher made her way to the student who called her and just as the redhead, she felt happy over the top and a bit crafty. Cause the only reason she had given the students this assignments was because of the trip she had planned for her secret girlfriend in that class. This had been all part of her surprise-plan.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hope I get the time to upload more this weekend. You'll see. Enjoy!**

Much time the girls hadn't had to see each other and when they did had some time they couldn't meet up because it wasn't safe enough. During the week the two couldn't just drive to somewhere out of town, so it was weekend when they finally could meet up again. They only had half a day to spend together cause in the afternoon Tilly had arranged a meeting with the gang and on Sunday Jen was going to be dragged along by Diane. It was a short alone time but it had been worth it. Now the only thing they could do was countdown to Friday, the day they would leave to the French country.

During the week Jen send her girlfriend all kind of French messages, telling her how much she loved Tilly, how much longer it was before they left, how excited she was, some French words for tilly to learn and the most beautiful text was the one of a little French poem.

Ton prénom résonne dans ma tête

comme une douce mélodie,

Tes sourires ravivent

mes jours de pluie.

Tes yeux, j'en rêve

jour et nuit,

Tes lèvres me font

oublier mes soucis.

Je rêve d'être dans tes bras

avec envie,

Auprès de toi

j'aimerai passer ma vie.

Tilly, je t'aime

_(Translation: Your name resounds in my head like a gentle melody, Your smile riveves my rainy days. Our eyes, I dream day and night, Your lips make me forget my worries. I dream of being in your arms with desire, with you I would like to spend my life with. Tilly, I love you) _

It was during a break on school when she had received the poetic text from her secret girlfriend. As Tilly had opened the text a smile appeared on her face and when she read it through it grow even bigger. While reading it she imagined the way it would sound when Jen would actually read those words to her. Tilly didn't understand all the words but she already loved it, this poem was so sweet. Of course she wanted to know the translation of the whole poem and because it was break she could easily go to a computer to translate it. Knowing the full meaning of the poem now she got emotional. This was so lovable of Jen, it made Tilly love her girlfriend even more. All she wanted to do was run to the art room, smashing the door open, walking to Jen, tell her how much she loves her and just kiss her deeply now and then. How much she did wanted to do that Tilly could keep herself from doing that. She looked up online something to reply and thought about a little play writer she had learnt about in history. A man called Rosemonde Gérard who happens to write some poems too. The redhead remembered a small poem of him she once had written and would be the perfect response to the sweetest text she had gotten from her girlfriend. It only took a few minutes to find the poem she was looking for. She quickly typed the poem and send it to the girl she was deeply in love with.

'Chaque jour je t'aime davantage,

Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain'

Tilly x

_(translation: each day I love you more_

_ today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow)_

Jen's reaction was the same as tilly's when she read the text, a smile that grew reading the words. The brunette hadn't any problem understanding the meaning of the text. She knew that poem already and liked the fact Tilly knows it to but loved it that her girlfriend had sent this poem as a reply. It was just perfect! This moment they shared was really, well just sweet and kind of romantic. Making them both wanting to see each other. Jen couldn't resist and as the last 5 minutes of the break were ticking away she send her girlfriend a text to meet her. In less then a second the two got together, sneaking in a cupboard down a hidden hallway. It was only a short meet up but totally worth it even though they both weren't back in time for their classes. They surely would've regretted it if they didn't had that little one on one time.


	39. Chapter 39

Never had tilly woken up more excited than today, all because tonight she would leave to go off to the city of art and love with the person she deeply was in love with. The thought of it when she opened her eyes made her instantly smile. Jen woke up with a smile too but at the same time she was slightly worried. She wanted the trip to be perfect, before she left for school she wanted to double check everything she had arranged. Going through her mailbox she freaked out as she didn't found the conformation of the hotel she had planned but then let out a relieved breath when she found it in her deleted items. Quickly she printed things out and then left for school where she was only just in time.

Tilly was being the perfect student, paying attention in class while writing down the things the teacher was saying. Meanwhile the art teacher wasn't quite a good example right now. She just let the pupils to their works while she made a time plan of what to do today. Especially for when they would arrive in paris. First going to the hotel, getting themselves cleaned up, go around for a bit, have dinner at the first hotel she had planned ... And latter some more walking around. Jen was like getting a bit lost in her own thought. It didn't take long for the student to get louder and louder being silly and stuff but when someone began screaming it brought the brunette back and so she told them to quiet it down.

Jen felt a bit awkward after this incident but she really was longing to this trip and even more because tilly would be the one whom she was going to leave with.

After a long day it was finally time. School was over so jen texted tilly she would pick her up an hour later, around the corner of her home. That way tilly would have enough time to get home and collect the last bits for the trip.

When the brunette arrived, she texted tilly that she was waiting for her and 5 minutes later jen was joined by her favorite student in her car. The greeted each other with a simple 'hi' but added a lovely passionate kiss. Showing exactly how happy they were to see one another. As they both smiled into the kiss, their lips parted.

'You ready?' Asked the brunette sweetly

'Well let me think ... I am going away to Paris, the city of art and love.. Accompanied by the most talented beautiful girl ... So yeah i' m ready!' answered tilyl happy like over the top.

'Hmm exactly how i feel... Except that girl isn't just any girl she is the most amazing girl i know and you know what i'll tell you a secret

... I love that girl, I love you!

Tilly smiled wide. 'I love you too', she answered, taken away by jen's adorableness. She leaned in and kissed the brunette again and then couldn't wait any longer to leave so said ' so are we leaving now or do you just wanna stay here in your car all weekend long?'


	40. Chapter 40

I've been extremely busy so sorry about the delay. But enjoy the next chapter :D

The flight wasn't too bad but it had been a long day so the two girls were kind of tired when they arrived at their hotel in Paris. Both of them put down their suitcases and then just dropped themselves on the bed. With a bog smile on their face they cuddled up.

'je t'aime' softly spoke tilly

'I love you too' whispered the brunette back and kissed her girlfriends briefly but loving.

For a moment they just rested in each others arms. This felt so good, so great so amazing, so right. Like that they would want to stay forever. However they still hadn't had dinner yet. Jen reminded she booked them a dinner.

'we should go and get ready..' Jen said breaking the silence

'what for? Can't we just stay in'

'No, I've to feed my lady. I wouldn't want her starving to dead.'

'maybe we can order some room service'

'hmm I got another idea…' the brunette spoke mysteriously 'but first .. you gonna join me in the shower!?' asked Jen in a demanding way.

The shower took a little longer than planned considering they both were in it at the same time so it kind of obvious they didn't only wash themselves. Even though the shower was fun Jen wanted to be on time for the dinner reservation so she pulled back before Tilly could take full control over her.

About 45 minutes after they jumped in the shower the two lovers were on their way to the restaurant.

Walking to the restaurant they could see the Eiffel tower, shining bright in the darkness of the night. The way the tower was lighted really made it stand out. This was the first time tilly saw the Eiffel tower and this imagine she saw right now would be unforgettable it was just … beautiful. The redhead stopped walking for a moment just admiring the tower.

'It's beautiful isn't' asked the brunette bringing her girlfriend out of her trance.

'Yeah, it's amazing'

'well let's enjoy the beauty of it a little longer then' said Jen, grabbing Tilly's hand again and leading her across the street into an old but fancy building.

It looked like Jen knew exactly where she was going but she didn't. She did look online for the directions and memorized it so she hoped she was in the right building. Normally she should see an elevator but she didn't. Just as she was about to tell Tilly they were probably wrong she heard the sound of elevator doors opening. Seconds later a nicely dressed couple appeared from around the corner so this meant they were in the right building. The girls walked towards the direction the other couple just came from and saw the elevator. Jen opened the doors and they both walked inside. Tilly was getting slightly confused, weren't they going to a restaurant? When the elevator doors opened again it all made sense. The restaurant wasn't located on the grounds floor. Jen told the host her name and then the lady lead the young couple to their table. Jen held Tilly's hand and smiled as she saw the look on the redhead's face as they arrived at their table. The restaurant '180 only' was on the top floor and the view you got from there was just breathtaking. You could see the whole city from there and just as Jen had asked they got a table by the window. Maybe now, at nighttime it even was more perfect than during daytime. Cause the city was dark and quiet and for every light that was shining there seemed to be a reason for. It looked so … peaceful.

'Jen .. how … wow … this is just amazing' stuttered Tilly

'I only want the best for my girlfriend' answered the brunette.

The redhead smiled and leant forward over the table waiting for Jen to do the same so she could thankfully kiss her and she did. During diner they talk and Jen told her how she found this amazing restaurant while enjoying the view and the tasteful food.

'So you wanna go and climb it tomorrow' asked Jen pointing to the Eiffel tower which Tilly just couldn't keep her eyes from.

'Definitely! Have you climbed it yet, I mean when you were here before?'

'Hmm no unfortunately I haven't.

'Well, I'll ask you again tomorrow and you will, we will.' Smiled the redhead

Jen laughed at the amazing cuteness which Tilly was looking at her with. 'Tilly, you got no idea how amazing you are!'

It made the redhead blush a bit and smiled shy.

'I really love you Tilly!'

'Good cause I love you too!'

When they got back in the hotel both of them were kind of exhausted. It had been an wonderful way to end the day but right now sleep was what they needed. They brushed their teeth and changed into their sleepwear before crawling under the sheets. Tangled close to each other, reminiscing the romantic dinner they laid in bed waiting till sleep took over.

'Thank you for today, I loved it!' spoke the redhead with her eyes closed, half asleep but needed Jen to know she loved it.

'I'm glad you liked it, I love you!'

'I love you too' answered tilly

The couple shared one last kiss and then both of them felt asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**Share your thoughts and **

**Enjoy reading :D **

Tilly woke up feeling over the top happy. Feeling Jen's arm around her and seeing her laying asleep next to her that feeling only grew stronger. Thinking about last night, she wanted to do something back for her girlfriend who had given her the most romantic dinner ever yesterday. So she carefully moved the brunette's arms from her waste and crawled out of bed. Tilly took the phone into the bathroom with her and called for roomservice. She knew this wouldn't top yesterday but she just wanted to surprise Jen. When Tilly had ordered breakfast she put the phone back on it's place and cuddled up with her girlfriend again. The smile on the redhead's face reflected just the ways she felt, overfilled with happiness. Admiring the brunette sleeping Tilly couldn't keep herself from stroking her hair and placing soft kisses on her. It caused Jen to wake up but she didn't mind at all. In fact she loved it, she loved waking up like this.

'hey, goodmorning' quietly spoke Tilly

'hmm, good morning indeed' replied Jen, immediately pulling TIlly closer to her and leaning in for a morning-kiss.

The small morning kiss was soon followed by another one and then again another one and some more. A sudden knock on the door put a stop on the series of kisses the couple shared.

'Why are they knocking at our door?' questioned the brunette

'I don't know…' answered Tilly with a blank face.

'Should I open it …?'

'You know what, you stay here and I'll check!' Said the redhead kissing her girlfriend one more time before jumping out of bed, putting a dressing gown and answering the door.

As Tilly opened the door a man rolled in a cart that looked and smelled delicious. The look on the man's face was quite amused when Tilly had opened the door and he saw there were two women in the room who were sharing a bed and were both half dressed. He soon put one and one together and let his fantasy fill in the rest of what was going on. Both Jen and Tilly did notice the cheeky grin on the man's face and as soon as he was gone they burst out laughing.

'His face, .. like he never saw something like this before.' Said the redhead

'I know, oh poor boy…' agreed Jen

'but i'm quite sure he did like what he saw.'

'yeah, I was waiting for him to say if he could join us' joked Jen

'hey what do you mean with that!?' asked Tilly sounding shocked by what her girlfriend just said.

'oh no no, not that 'I' want that, not at all … but you know the look on his face and you know what every man dreams of right!?' clarified Jen

'oh like that, cause I was getting slightly worried you wanted to …'

'not in a million years, I want you all for myself !' said the brunette, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend

'and I wouldn't want it any other way!' replied Tilly before letting Jen overwhelm her with a kiss that could last for hours.

As Jen pulled away to catch her breath she ask 'so I take you arrange this? when did you do that cheeky?'

'When you were sleeping like a beautiful princes.' Answered tilly and then kissed the lips she loved kissing. 'Come on lets eat'

The cart was filled with all amazing smelling food. Eggs, croissants, French bread, toast, bacon, … . Tilly grabbed the tray and put it down on the bed with them. Breakfast in bed, what would be a better way to start the day!?. It was just perfect, perfect to start the amazing day that today would be.

When they finished breakfast the two showered, separately otherwise they would end up spending the day inside. Jen was the first one who was ready so she started to pack a bag to take with them. A few minutes later Tilly was ready to so they headed out, making their way to their first activity of the day. Climbing the Eiffel tower.

This was the thing every tourist in Paris wanted to visit so of course when Jen and Tilly arrived at the foot they weren't the only one there. They had to wait quite some time before they could start the climb. Well much of a climb it wouldn't be as they had decided to take the elevator to the top. But they would take the stairs to go down. That way they woudn't have to wait again for the elevator and they could enjoy the view a little bit longer.

Once at the top they could walk around the and see the city 360° around. It was again amazing to see. The luck was on their side cause it was a sunny day which meant they could see like endless far away. Just like every other couple, Tilly and Jen also kissed each other at the top of the Eiffel tower and captured it on a photograph. Another thing they did, which not everyone else does when they are on top of the world-famous building, was sketching. Jen didn't had brought her sketchbook for nothing so she asked Tilly if it was okay and the redhead didn't mind at all. That way she could enjoy the view a little longer.

The two girls had taken their time to make their way back down to the foot of the Eiffel tower again. Making little stops to just look around some more, take pictures and to share some kisses. When they were back on steady ground it was time for some lunch. Both the girls had a 'petite baguette au fromage'.

Next thing on their program was 'le bateau mouche'. A sightseeing trip on 'la seine', the French river that goes all the way through Paris. During that trip the guide pointed out a lot of the historical building in Paris and shared some information about them. It wasn't really warm but the two lovers didn't mind. It only gave them one more reason to cuddle up closer.

As a child Tilly loved the book of Victor Hugo and the Disney movie 'Le Bossu de Notre-Dame' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame'). That cathédrale was the one she absolutely wanted to see so that where they were going to next. It's a really special building and very detailed. Knowing this was build about 700 years ago it's incredible and unbelievable. How did they manage to build this back then, it's just amazing. Jen and Tilly took a look inside and loved the way the light fell through the colored glass windows. The cathedral is situation on 'l'île de la Cité' (the island of the city), which is the central point of Paris.

'so you wanna go up to check if 'Quasimodo' is still hiding somewhere?' asked Jen all cute and adorable.

Tilly loved her girlfriend for her thoughtfulness. 'hmm yes' smiled the redhead and pulled Jen closer for a kiss.

Jen kissed her back but only short. They were still in a Catholic building and Jen kind of wanted to be respectful towards it and toward the other people in there. It's not like you're going to walk into a mosque with your shoes still on. 'Come on let's find out if he's still there.' Said the brunette, grabbing Tilly's hand and leading her to the stairs. This time there wasn't an option to take the elevator, they had to climb 67 meter an that would be about 400 steps. But it was worth it even though they didn't find Quasimodo.

After visiting the Notre Dame de Paris the couple had just enough time to visit one more thing before dinner. Both of them loved art so it was time for something that fitted right in with that subject and that was 'La ruche' et 'le musée du Montparnasse' that kind of goes with it. Cause 'La ruche' the historical artist residence isn't open for public. Originally it was only just a temporary building, build by the designer of the Eiffel tower for the Great Exposition of 1900 but later it got rebuild into cheap studio's for young artist. Some if the art work that was created in this building during it's glory years may be viewed at the Musée du Montparnasse. Jen told Tilly the name of some artist who had lived here and some of them their paintings were now worth millions. This only proved to them that you may never give up on your dreams, no matter how people think of you. Cause those painters used to be looked at as if they where dirt. Even though it's different, it did gave the two some sort of hope that they are going to be fine after all.

When they had made their way through the museum, criticizing or glorifying the pieces it was already 7p.m . It took the girls about half an hour to get back at their hotel. As they were both kind of tired they decided to have dinner in the hotels restaurant. First they took a quick shower together trying to resist the temptation of skipping dinner. They managed to do so but after dinner they had a second desert once they were back in their room.


	42. Chapter 42

_Been writing during my breaks from studying … so you would have something to read during your breaks or work or whatever. _

_Have fun reading :)_

After an amazing second day, they had two more days to spend in the city of love. It could have been three but their flight back was on Tuesday before noon so that was kind of a lost day.

The two girls woke up by the alarm clock. Jen smashed it, maybe a little too hard in order to shut it down. Even though they were awake now and they had a lot on todays plan, the two lovers couldn't get out of bed right away. Yesterday had been great but it also had wore them out so they decided to stay snuggled up in bed for 'just one more minute'. Neither of them said anything, both were just listening to their breathing and loving the touch of each other on their skin. This moment was just about them, them as two people who really loved each other and needed nothing else then each other. When they were getting more awake the two lovers started talking and not long after kisses followed. Before it could lead to something more they both pulled back and Tilly suggested to get up. Jen agreed but before actually getting up she needed a few more kisses; So the brunette kissed her girlfriend passionate, until she had to gasp for air and then walked to the shower.

In the shower Jen mind got taken over by the thought how much she loved tilly, how great she was and how happy the redhead made her. Like she never had expected she could ever feel like this but tilly she was like magical in a way. Their trip here was just wonderful and according to Jen it was Tilly who had made their trip to be so great.

When the young couple had enjoyed another great breakfast at the hotel they were ready to leave and explore the beauty of Paris again. Jen spotted a cab and dragged Tilly along with her in the taxi. The redhead had no idea where they were going until they arrived at their destination. During the ride Tilly had been seducing Jen with soft teasing kisses in order to make her tell something but the brunette didn't gave in that easily. When the two arrived at the first stop and had to pay the driver they noticed he didn't looked really pleased. Tilly had forgotten about the fact that the driver could see them when they where in the back of his car and he clearly hadn't liked it. However he didn't say anything, he just accepted his money and drove away.

Even though the two had noticed the drivers look, they didn't say anything about it. It wasn't worth talking about. When you're working in a public service you should put your own opinions on the side and act like 'client is king'.

'So my beautiful girlfriend we are at 'les arénes de Lucèce', it remains from the Gallo-Roman. You see they don't only have these things in Italy or Spain.

'I like it when you call me your girlfriend'

'I didn't say that, I said you are my beautiful girlfriend'

'oh so you have some other girlfriend then too?' Joked Tilly

'Hmm maybe, yeah … there is the smart one, the sweet one, the … hot girlfriend …' Jen spoke on a teasing tone. As she was speaking she walked in front of Tilly forcing her to walk backward until she bumped with her back into a wall.

'you want to know their names?' asked Jen

Tilly Just nodded

'Well the first one her names starts with a T, actually all of them their names do' said Jen and kissed the redhead's neck

'I think they might be clones cause they all kind of look the same too' and again the brunette kissed Tilly's neck but on the other side this time.

'hmm I love all those Tillys the sweet one, *kiss* the nice one *kiss* the smart one *kiss* the beautiful one *kiss* and … especially the … hot one whispered Jen into her girlfriends ear and then immediately kissed the girls lips, making it a proper one.

When their lips parted tilly said 'you're silly' and pushed her playfully away

'I know, come on let have a look' answered Jen, giving Tilly a peck on her cheek and then linked hands with her.

'Wait' Tilly suddenly called out, making Jen stop and facing her.

Before Jen had to chance to ask what was up, Tilly sweetly spoke 'I love you' and her face reflected cause it was shining like a kid opening his Christmas present. The redhead then kissed her girlfriend and felt Jen's lips kissing her right back. SO maybe they should've stayed in this morning. Tilly was like head over heels in love with the brunette and right her in Paris that feeling had only grown stronger.


	43. Chapter 43

_Before I forget to write it down here again I'm doing it first. I wanted to thank one of my readers, -who's a nice Parisienne- for giving me the idea's of which places Jelly could visit. :) Thank you Lili ;)_

_If anyone else of you has any idea, for this story of another one, you're welcome to share it with me. :)_

_Enjoy reading!_

After visiting les arènes de Lucète the pair next stop was the arc du triomph. The traffic around it was crazy. Luckily they didn't rent a car to make their way around cause Jen definitely wouldn't dare driving here. It would already been a big change driving on the other side of the road and here it would be even harder cause everyone drove kind of chaotic like they all had their own rules about driving. Both the girls were happy the taxi driver had some experience cause for the man it seemed to be a piece of cake. When they climbed to stairs and stood on the top you could see the Champs Elysees like pictured in movies. One big long road with a line of trees at both side and hundreds of cars traveling towards their destination. The sky wasn't as bright as it had been yesterday and it even started raining a bit now. As it was getting around noon Jen and Tilly decided together it might be best if they had some lunch first. Both of them hoped the rain would've stopped when they'd finished but unfortunately it hadn't.

'Oh no… still raining. What should we do know?' questioned Jen

'Hmmm don't really … or well maybe … we should go back to the hotel' suggested tilly with a smirk on her face.

Jen smiled knowing exactly what her girlfriend was hinting for but she decided to play dumb. 'What do you mean go back to the hotel, are you bored of Paris already?'

'No I just thought with this weather we should do something to warm ourselves up a bit'

'Well we don't need to go back all the way to the hotel if you want a hot chocolate, there's plenty of choice over here too you know' answered Jen trying to keep up her pokerface but as she looked at Tilly she kind of failed

'hey' Tilly screamed playfully nudging her girlfriend's side

Jen then laughed even louder 'what is it with you today, it's like to only thing you can think of…'

'That's not true cause you're the only thing I can think of' smiled the redhead

The two grils eyes met and stared into each others one for a while like it hypnosed them. 'I love you so much' Tilly spoke suddenly. The way she said it was like she was thinking and accidently had said it out loud but she really meant what she said. Those words made Jens smile grow even wider, as wide a possible. It had touched till deep inside her heart so the only thing Jen could answer right now was 'I love you too, tilly'. They broke the hypnosis of their eyes and changed it to a hypnosis where their lips met and took control.

'hmm … ' mumbled Jen wanted to speak but still feeling the love of the kiss she just got. 'So what about we go shopping for a while and when it stops raining we go to the Versailles Palace? Then we'll go back to the hotel and tonight I'll take you out for dinner.'

'Okay, all good for me. As long as we're together it's all great' answered Tilly

The brunette smiled at her girlfriend's over-romantic, touching kind of cliché answer but Jen kind of found it adorable. She kissed Tilly's cheek and put her arm around the girl's waist before making their way to the shops.

Tilly loved shopping, Jen too but a bit less then Tilly. However shopping with her girlfriend Jen never mind. They had been shopping for a little hour or so when it started to clear up a bit. Time too make their way to the metro. While walking Tilly suddenly stopped. Her eyes were locked on some window and when Jen turned around to see what it was she was slightly shocked at first. The shop tilly was standing in front of was one with only wending dresses, all beautiful but also expensive ones. Tilly had always dreamed of a fairytale wedding and even now she had grown and her visions about wedding had changed there was one thing that hadn't. As a child the redhead dreamed of a big wedding where everything is just perfect but now she would more prefer a small wedding, if she ever was going to get married. The thing that hadn't changed and Tilly still wanted to be like in a fairytale was the wedding dress and right in this shop the student could literally see them like she had always imagined them to look like.

Jen didn't really know what to say as she saw the kind of shop it was that had caught her girlfriend's attention_. Did this mean Tilly wanted get married? Would she want to get married with her? Was this a hint she should propose to her, now? Was Tilly going to propose to her now, right away, within seconds? _Jen started kind of panicking.

'They're beautiful aren't they?' Jen eventually decided to say.

'yeah they're perfect' answered the redhead 'ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of the perfect wedding dress but now well look, here they are….' Spoke Tilly amazed, impressed about the dresses in front of her.

Jen smiled and kissed Tilly on her cheek before saying. 'Well maybe one day you'll be the lucky girl of wearing one of them' whispered the brunette.

'maybe yes' answered the student and faced Jen. Seeing the women she was in love with made her kind of 'forget' about the dresses, especially after she had kissed her and so they walked further.

While waiting for the light lights to turn green in order to cross the street, Jen spotted an advertising of a museum. It seemed a fun one so instead of walking towards the metro Jen guided Tilly in the direction of the museum. It wasn't like Jen knew where it was out of her head but there were some arrows that guided them to the building.

'Where are we going, I thought we were going to Versailles but we already walked by 3 entrances?' asked Tilly when they had yet just passed another entrance.

'It's a surprise but I'm sure you going to like it.' Jen spoke secretive

When Jen spotted the building she told Tilly to close her eyes and then she leaded Tilly in it. The brunette paid for two ticket and then the couple could start this tour. As soon ad the redhead was allowed to open her eyes she did. Secretly she had peeked a bit but it hadn't made her any wiser. But now it did.

Still Tilly asked 'Jen what is it?'

'This my lover, is le musée d'erotisme. At the lights I saw and advertise so I thought since you've been in the mood all day, why not' spoke jen laughing.

'Hah, funny' answered the student

'I do my best' replied Jen and kissed her girlfriend. 'Come on lets have a look around.


	44. Chapter 44

And there is more :)

Enjoy and share your thoughts

The museum was only small so the tour was over quick. Although quick isn't really the correct words as this museum was kind of a funny one and the two girls burst out giggling, laughing, well … quite a couple of times. So by the time they got to the exit it almost was 3 pm. That's why Jen decided to take a taxi to get to Versailles instead of the metro. Of course Tilly agreed cause a taxi was kind of more comfortable then the subway, well metro to be correct. Finding a taxi wasn't really hard, at least not once they were on a main road. Within 20 minutes the two girls arrived at the entrance of Versailles Palace. Tilly looked amazed through the window while Jen paid the driver. The Palace was huge and beautiful, as well was the garden that came along with it. It's was so big you couldn't see where the green ended it was really mind blowing that there was a green place as big as this in the city.

'Hmm I could see us living here' joked Tilly

Jen just laughed 'let me guess this is how you've always dreamed of living in as a child'

'don't laugh at me'

'sorry couldn't help it'

'well you better find a way to apologize then'

'I think I've already have something in mind' replied Jen before kissing Tilly

The two lovers spend quite some time going around in the palace and the room both of them found the most beautiful was the mirror room. It was like one shining big hall. All the rooms of the palace did but this one was special. The decorations in the room were so fine, so precise it was exactly like how kings & queens, princes & princesses lived in the movies.

By the time they had made their way around the palace it had gotten around 6 pm but outside it look like it was still noon cause the weather was fantastic. Blue sky, sun shining and no clouds, just perfect and a total change compared with how it actually had been like at noon. The couple walked through the enormous garden, which was beautiful. With the sun shinning down on it, it felt like summer already. Both of the girls felt free, no worries, just you know amazing. All the colors came to live in this garden and spread it onto the people walking through it conjuring a smile on everyone's face.

It already had been a long day so Jen and Tilly decided to enjoy the nice warm weather a bit before they would leave for dinner. They sat themselves down on the grass sunbathing but it didn't take much time before Jen took out her sketchpad. Even though it wasn't always practical to drag her sketch stuff around everywhere, right now she was glad she hadn't kept it to t he basic stuff cause she kind of needed the color pencils. The way the light, broken by some shadows was lighting her girlfriend didn't go unnoticed by the artist. As soon as she had seen it, it was kind of all that got her attention. Even though that same light was shining onto all the nature's beauty around her it was Tilly's beauty that she wanted to sketch and so she did. The redhead was kind of sleeping, not really sleeping but just relaxing and listening to the environment around her. Enjoying the heat on her skin. Hearing people talking, bird singing, her own breathing, jen sketching. The brunette had been sketching for a while and wasn't finished but she was getting quite hungry now so she asked Tilly if she too wanted something to eat. Apparently the redhead now did had fallen asleep cause Jen didn't got an answer. So Jen quietly packed her stuff and then gently woke her girlfriend up by softly calling her name, brushing her head and giving her small kisses. It didn't take long for Tilly to wake up. When she did she kind of had forgotten where she was but it soon all came back and instantly tilly felt even more wonderful.

'hey there sleeping beauty' said Jen

'hmmm' mumbled Tilly while she sat herself up

'tired?'

'a little maybe …'

'hungry?'

'uh starving' answered the redhead as she felt her stomach going a bit weird.

'come on, let's go find a place to eat' Jen said while she got up and stretch her arm out to pull her girlfriend on her feet.

Tilly checked the time and couldn't believe it already was like 7:30pm 'whoa can you believe it's already that late'

'maybe it's was the nature it's way to let us enjoy a beautiful long day' replied Jen

'oh you're such a romantic' said Tilly kissing her girlfriend

'hmm … I liked that' the brunette said when tilly broke the kiss. 'let's take a picture here, at the fountain and look at the sky it's starting to go all pink and orange'

Jen held the camera in front of them , kissed tilly and snapped a photo. Looking at the result both of the girl agreed it wasn't really a good shot so Tilly took the camera and this time she tried to take a good one of them two. Again the photo wasn't really showing the way they intented the photo to look like. As two girls passed by, tilly took the camera with her and walked towards them.

'excuse-moi' she began in her best French 'vous-voulez …erm take un photo de moi et ma amie s'il vous plait.' Continued Tilly along with the gestures and pointing towards Jen.

'oui, bien sure, pas problème' answered one of the French girls

'merci' said tilly to thank the girls and run towards Jen who greeted her with the words 'impressive' of Jen

The young couple held each other and smiled. When the photo was taken the girls asked if they should take another one to make sure they at least had one that would be good. So Jen and Tilly took a pose again but this time Jen kissed Tilly. The brunette had been fighting a battle inside if she should do that or not cause she had heard of the many protest there had been lately against gay marriage. Thinking of tilly and how much she loved her Jen decided to kiss her girlfriend anyway. In the hope those two girls didn't mind, they were around Tilly's age so Jen kind of hope they were open minded and not against gays. The redhead loved the fact that Jen kissed had just kissed her for the photo. Only after the photo was taken she though of the fact it might have offended the people taken the picture. However those girls didn't mind.

Infact when they gave the camera back one of them told them 'vous êtes un beau couple' before they walked away, after Tilly and Jen had thanked them.

The two photo were exactly like Jen imagined and she hadn't even said anything about how to frame the photo.

'you like it?' asked tilly

'yeah,definitely!' answered the brunette kissing the girl she loved again.


	45. Chapter 45

Stay tuned fot the next chapter. It will be a bit different but I think you will like it! :)

Enjoy reading!

The restaurant where the two lovers ate was a small French one. Really romantic and the food was great! When they finished they wanted to walk a bit before going back to the hotel. Both of them suddenly got scared up by some loud banging noise, which was followed by a flash of colorful light. Somewhere people were lighting firework. It didn't take long for the girls to discover they were coming from the garden of Versailles where they just had been. Apparently there was some special event going on. Muic was playing, fountain was even more beautiful now it was lighted in the darkness of the night and the fireworks made it even better. Jen took out her camera and stated snapping pictures like crazy. She loved how the fireworks colored the people with lights and the fountain light kind of did the same. It was Jen in artist mode. Tilly didn't mind, jen was right it was beautiful. Like indescribable, you had to see this with your own eyes to see how beautiful it was.

The couple hung around a little longer, enjoying the little fest that was going on but when it got around midnight it was time to head back to the hotel cause the girls were devastated. Tomorrow was right around the corner and it looked promising. One more night of sleep and then it would be the day to visit the place they both had been looking forward to the most. Visiting le Louvre.

When the girls got home, well at their hotelroom they both wanted to shower but they were too tired to do that so they just stripped and crawled under the sheets. Kissing each other good night it took them only minutes to fall asleep.

Like expected the morning rose up early and even though it had been a late night, the two had enjoyed a wonderful night of sleep so this time they hadn't really any problem for getting up. They took a shower together, a steaming one (even though it wasn't a steam shower in the bathroom). After the extended shower the couple packed a bag and went downstairs to the restaurant to have breakfast. This time they kept it with toast cause the days before it always had been a royal breakfast. Beside they wanted to leave quickly so they had more time to spend in le Louvre. Before visiting the world famous museum the two would first go to the Sacre Coeur a church on top of a hill. Which gave you a fantastic view over the city too.

Sacre Coeur was looked perfectly white even though the sky looked grey. The climb wasn't too bad either and the view was amazing, totally different than on the top of the Eiffel tower. Before leaving the couple bought a sandwich to eat on there way to the city. In the taxi Jen suddenly jumped and started pointing into the direction of a building. Saying 'look look, that's the Moulin rouge' There wasn't actually much to see from the outside but stil Jen was kind of impressed.

Before entering the museum they ate their sandwich, bought a drink and took some pictures. Then Tilly took Jen's hand asking 'so are you ready?'

Enthusiastically, nervous and excited Jen answered 'Yes!' while making little happy jumps.

Tilly kissed her and then they both walk into Le louvre. Buying their ticket took a little while which made Jen more nervous but as soon as she had stepped inside of the holy grail of art history the brunettes mouth felt wide open, impressed by all the art that was surrounding her. The whole afternoon they spend in the Louvre. Both of them found it amazing but it was Jen who clearly was loving it the most. She was analyzing some painting and telling about them to her girlfriend. Tilly loved to see Jen so passionate about the artworks. She really knew a lot about art. All of the collections were great, great paintings, great sculptures, … it was just really wonderful. Time just flew by, like it always do when you're having fun. This was the place Jen absolutely wanted to visit again some day! Like if she lived in Paris she probably would come here everyday.

Once they were back to the hotel it was already pretty late and they still hadn't packed their bags. It didn't take that much time to pack most of their stuff cause the trip was only for a few days so they hadn't brought tons of clothes. After packing the girls went to a restaurant close by and then made it a unforgettable last night in the city of love.

It was only when they woke up by the sound of the alarm that the two lovers realized it was time to go back home.

Jen saw the sadness in the redhead eyes and felt the same way. 'I will never forget about this Tilly! I really love you, even more then before.'

'I love you too! I wish people from back home could've seen us here, so they would realize there is nothing wrong about us. They would've seen just two people madly in love with each other!' said Tilly

'I know … although I would've want them to see everything' said jen playful while crawling on top of the still very naked Tilly and kissed her.

Both of them got carried away until Jen all of a sudden stopped doing what she was doing and just stared into the redhead's ayes.

'What's wrong?' Tilly asked not knowing why Jen stopped

'It's just … I really love you Tilly! So much and going back we won't be able to see each other all the time and it will be hard … . So whenever I'm not with you or I'm being stupid tell me please but don't be mad … on those moments we should remember this trip, what we shared here … . Cause I love you so much Tilly.' Emotionally spoke the brunette, with a tear in her eye.

'oh Jen, … I won't remember anything else! I love you too … one day I know that one day we'll live a normal life together.'

After a few kisses and before getting up they agreed to come back one day and do this trip all over again. Both of them were already looking forward to that moment as soon as they said it.

On the plane they enjoyed every minute of their anonymity as a couple.

It was amazing Jen, I'm never going to forget about our first trip. I know we agreed to but please promise me, promise me that one day we'll come back here.

I promise Tilly, I love you.


	46. Chapter 46

This chap is quite different … at the beginning it might not completely make sense but just read it to the end and then it will ;) Hope you enjoy it!

'_Would you tell me the story about the picture?'_

'Yeah, of course but we've already told you some about it. Do you still remember where it was taken?' asked the redhead

'Paris!'

'yes that's right! Well …' Tilly started and told about the stuff they had visit. Like the Eiffel tower, Versailles, the Sacre Coeur. 'It was our first trip together and it was great, wonderful, really amazing! I fell in love with this one here (jen) even more.' Finished Tilly with an wide smile on her face.

'I knew you would love it' Jen said

'Yes I did but only because you were there' replied tilly kissing Jen.

Both of them smiled into the kiss but then separated and turned to the other person.

'So what you don't know yet is that a couple of years late we went a second time!'

'_Really?' _

'Yes and it was even better.' Smiled tilly.

'_Would you tell me about the second time?' _

Tilly and Jen looked at each other, they smiled and nodded before Tilly continuesd.

'The second time we went to Paris we arrived late so our first day we slept in but the first thing we did this time was visit the famous museum. Oh what's the name of it again …?'

'_The Louvre'_

'That right 'le louvre'. We walked around and saw a lot of beautiful painting and sculptures, they really have a lot of beautiful art stored there.' Tilly said with remembering how great it was there.

'Yes they have.' Agreed Jen and continued the story 'So we were looking at some sculptures and then this one here called me over and as she turned around to me she accidently pushed me. Which threw me a step back and i bumped into one of the sculptures causing it to fall on the ground.'

The way the brunette told the story was very expressive. Tilly loved the way Jen was telling her favorite story and listen attentively.

'I was so shock, I didn't know what to do. Everyone was staring at me and immediately the security men came over. They told me to collect all the shards and as I did that I saw a little note between them. Something was written on it and I wanted to give the little piece of paper to the security but they told me to read it out loud.

So I did.

_Chaque jour je t'aime davantage,_

_ Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain'_

I read. It's a little French poem I already knew and it means _every day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less then tomorrow_. Right on that moment when I read that note, that's when I realized it. That she (Tilly) hadn't accidently pushed me over, she did it on purpose. So I got up, turned to her and then she got down onto one knee and ask …'

'Would you marry me' tilly spoke facing her love.

The third person, the one Jen and Tilly were telling the story to was smiling as she loved the story but looked a bit sleepy at the same time cause it had been a long day.

'I was crying of happiness and of course I said yes. All the people around us started cheering and clapping. It was really amazing and never had I expected it but I'm so happy she did.' Jen finished the story and kissed Tilly softly.

'_Mommies when are we all going to Paris?' Asked the little girl sleepy_

'We don't know but probably soon baby' the two said in union and kissed the top of her head.

'Goodnight Lili' they both said before quietly walking away on the tip of their toes.

'Goodnight' answered the little girl with her eyes closed, already half in dreamworld.

The two smiled and closed their daughter's bedroom door. Today had been a special day. It had been 3 years since they had adopted their daughter Lili when she had only been a few years old, so they had made today a special family day. When the couple laid snuggled up together both of them though about the amazing times they already had together. A feeling of joy, happiness and love took over.

'You, Lili, me, it's just perfect… I love us' Jen whispered into Tilly's ear and kissed her softly 'I love you, wifey.' She then added

Tilly melted at Jen's words and kissed her again sweetly and when she broke the kiss she replied:

_Chaque jour je t'aime davantage,_

_ Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain'_

The brunette smiled wide and kissed the girl she used to secretly date but was now her wife and the mother of their child. It was quiet for a second, the two teasingly brushed their lips against each other until they couldn't resist it no longer and they wanted to taste them. After a few passionate kissed they snuggled close. Tilly then whispered back softly in Jen's ear 'I love you too' and they both drifted of asleep.

END

So, yes it's the last one for this story, I hope you've enjoyed reading all chapters and liked they way it ended. Cause like this they've a fairytale ending where they live happily ever after! :D Just the way they should have ended on the show! Thank you every one of you who left a review, you are the ones who kept me motivated! :D


End file.
